Will you still love me tomorrow?
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: No importa que a mi no me entiendan y que por lo bajo comenten que existe una gran diferencia, que tengo cuarenta y tu veinte. Que yo tengo muchas vivencias y tu tienes tanta inocencia, no saben que nuestro secreto es tu juventud y mi experiencia. La historia de Blaine, un hombre que se enamoró de Kurt un joven mucho menor, una historia que cuenta que para el amor no hay edad.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí con una nueva historia de mi mente xD se me ocurrió escuchando una canción de los años de mi madre que se llama "40 y 20" ahí por si quieren escucharla :D bueno, no me queda mas que decir que espero les agrade :3**

**No hay dias exactos de actualización, ire subiendo de acuerdo a como los vaya escribiendo :D como quiera saben que lo que mas llego a tardar es una semana xD**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Un hombre de 35 años lloraba en su habitacion con la foto de su esposo fallecido entre sus manos - tío... debería salir, no le hace bien estar encerrado - pedía Mason un joven de 15 años.

\- No Mason, aqui estoy bien... yo solo... necesito tiempo

\- Tío Blaine no quiero dejarlo solo

El hombre abrio sus brazos y el joven lo abrazo, ambos ahora vivian solos en esa gran casa, ambos extrañando a las tres personas que alguna vez vivieron ahi con ellos y que, por crueldades del destino habian fallecido con el paso del tiempo, los padres de Mason y el esposo de Blaine.

\- estaremos bien, ya veras que si - le decia el hombre dandose fuerzas

\- no quiero que se deprima tío, se que perder al tío Sebastian es duro pero... debermos seguir adelante, usted debe seguir adelante

El mayor lo miro con una triste sonrisa - no te preocupes por mi Mason, como dije creo que solo necesito tiempo, te quiero Mason, eres mi sobrino casi como mi hijo, creo que solo por eso podre continuar, nunca te dejare solo - le prometió.

\- ni yo a usted

\- ahora anda, ve a dormir

El joven asintió dandole las buenas noches al mayor, una vez que cerro la puerta los sollozos volvieron - nunca podré acostumbrarme a tu ausencia Seb, te fuiste muy pronto amor, no creo poder nunca volver a enamorarme, ni siquiera quiero hacerlo - y abrazo fuertemente la fotografia hasta quedarse dormido.

En otro lugar

Kurt un joven de 15 años se abrazaba a su padre, dos semanas atras su madre habia fallecido y aun en las noches lloraba por ella - la extraño mucho, ella no merecia morir - le decia sollozando en los brazos de su progenitor.

\- lo se hijo pero... la vida asi lo quiso, ahora solo nos queda seguir adelante, eso es lo que ella querria

El menor asintió sabiendo que eso era cierto - la queria a mi lado cuando conociera a mi primer novio o cuando me casara ahora ya no estara - decia triste.

\- va a estar, siempre lo estara aunque no la veas y yo estare ahi contigo

\- gracias papá, yo se que tu tambien necesitas un abrazo

\- ambos nos necesitamos Kurt

Y ahi se quedaron, abrazados.

5 años despues

Kurt iba en el coche de su mejor amigo Mason - no puedo creer que tu tío haya aceptado que me quede en tu casa todos estos tres meses! - grito emocionado el castaño - mi tío es muy buena persona, ademas le hará bien, desde que murió su esposo casi siempre esta en casa y que estemos dos adolescentes locos le hará mucha compañía - dijo algo triste.

\- lo quieres mucho ¿cierto?

\- desde que mi papá cooper murió el se hizo cargo de mi, el y el tío Sebastian

\- ya veo... bueno, te prometo comportarme

\- hay que darle dolores de cabeza, digo... para que se entretenga

Ambos rieron - mi papá esta de luna de miel con Caro, que bueno que logre convencerlo con no llevarme, me sentiria un mal tercio - Mason asintió.

\- ojala mi tío decidiera volver a enamorarse como tu padre lo hizo

\- ¿porque no lo ha hecho?

\- no lo se, quizá porque aun no llega la persona indicada, solo espero llegue pronto, quiero volver a verlo feliz y enamorado, mi tío mas que nadie se lo merece

Kurt cada vez estaba mas interesado en conocer al Sr. Anderson, desde que conocía a Mason este no paraba de hablar de el y sin duda parecía una gran persona, un buen hombre, se preguntaba como era.

Blaine Anderson esperaba la llegada de su sobrino con su mejor amigo, tenia curiosidad de conocerlo pues Mason siempre salia con el y hablaba de lo divertido y buen chico que era, siempre estaba interesado en todo lo que hacia su sobrino y esto no era la excepción.

Lo que ambos ignoraban es la importancia que tendría su encuentro y en como cambiarían las cosas en tan solo 3 meses.

* * *

**Ahí en los reviews dejenme saber que les pareció :D**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Estoy sorprendida por la aceptación del fic :3 muchas gracias por todas sus palabras! me alegra que les haya gustado, por ahora estare actualizando de una o dos veces por semana pero pronto salgo de vacaciones y entonces si estare actualizando seguido! :)**

**Jeny: que bueno que la historia te haya atrapado! :3 algo me dice que te gustará mas con el paso de la historia!**

**DomiCrissColfer: ya se! yo amo los fics donde hay diferencias de edad, y si, mas adelante aparecerá spencer :) no puede faltar cuando meto a Mason xD**

**Gabriela cruz: oh si, una relacion con una gran diferencia de edad es dificil, de hecho en la historia se vera **

**Moontsee VR: si, la historia empezó un poco triste por las muertes pero pues la vida te quita algo y despues te pone algo mas, jajaja es que mason me enamoro en la serie**

**Candy Criss: jajajaja "que bueno que se murio seb" que mala, me costo matarlo xD ya sabes como lo amo :p**

**Adriana11: jajaja en este capitulo se conocen :3 **

**Fioreeh-VCC: jajaa a mi tambien me encanta que se lleven años! son pocos los fics donde kurt es mayor, hay uno muy bueno! pero no recuerdo como se llama, es una traduccion**

**Hummelandersonsmythe: jajaja no pararé, este fic me entusiasma!**

**Brenda: jajaja ya podras seguir leyendo!**

**JaviHummelMalik: jajaja que bueno que te siga sorprendiendo :3**

**Marieux: que bueno que te gustara!**

**Betsy C: gracias a ti por leerla :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

_El destino es encontrar a la persona perfecta cuando ni siquiera la estabas buscando_

Kurt bajaba del auto de su mejor amigo, se asombro de la belleza del lugar, el siempre había estado en el departamento que rentaba Mason, nunca había estado en su casa, sabía que era de dinero sin embargo nunca se imagino una casa tan grande con semejante jardín. Mason lo miraba esperando a que cerrara la boca por la belleza del paisaje.

\- ¿demasiado grande, cierto? - pregunto el moreno caminando hasta la entrada de la casa.

\- si, muy hermosa pero definitivamente demasiado grande ¿solo viven aqui tu y tu tío?

\- también Emma, ella es la que cocina y hace el que hacer de la casa

El castaño seguía observando el lugar - ¿tu tío no se siente solo aquí? - preguntó curioso y algo triste al pensar en la profunda soledad en la que probablemente viviría el familiar de su mejor amigo.

\- el nunca lo dice, pero se que sí, es decir... ¿quien no? pero esta tan consumido en el dolor de la perdida que ni siquiera le da importancia...

\- lo amaba mucho... ¿verdad? a tu tío Sebastian

\- se amaban demasiado, la verdad eran definitivamente la definicion de Almas Gemelas pero eso no quiere decir que no haya otra persona para mi tío, si tan solo se decidiera a ser feliz otra vez... es lo único que quiero - dijo en un tono desesperado el moreno.

A Kurt le daba ternura la manera en que Mason hablaba de su tío, eso solo lo hacia estar mas seguro de que el mayor era una muy buena persona, Mason abrió la puerta con sus llaves y escucho a una mujer empezar a hablar con el.

\- Emma te presento a mi mejor amigo, Kurt

\- mucho gusto joven - saludó ella con una sonrisa.

\- el gusto es mio

\- tu tío esta en el estudio, le avisare que ya estan aquí - informó antes de caminar hacia el segundo piso.

Mason se dejo caer en el sofa de la sala, Kurt se sentó en el otro - creo que ire por un vaso de agua ¿quieres uno? - le pregunto el moreno, Kurt negó y entonces Mason se dirigió a la cocina, el castaño se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, viendo las fotografías encontrando algunas de su amigo de niño, entonces una llamo su atención, era Mason a sus 10 años con dos hombres, uno podría presumir era el tío pues tenía gran parecido a Mason, lo observo detenidamente, era apuesto, muy apuesto para los ojos de Kurt, entonces observo al otro, un hombre mas alto, castaño, tambien apuesto aunque no le interesaba, los tres se veían realmente felices en la fotografía, Kurt entonces supuso que el castaño era Sebastian.

Kurt se detuvo e iba a dar la vuelta sin darse cuenta que detras de el había un banquito, tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo pero fue detenido por unos brazos que lo detuvieron de la espalda, Kurt se volteo creyendo que era Mason cuando se encontró con el hombre moreno de las fotos.

\- creo que ese banquito estuvo a punto de cometer homicidio ¿Eh? - le comentó un poco divertido, Kurt se sonrojó sobre todo al darse cuenta de la cercania de ambos, poco a poco se enderezo quedando de pie.

\- lo siento, soy un poco torpe - se disculpó

\- no te preocupes, aqui entre nos, Mason es incluso más, yo igual... asi que probablemente seamos realmente peligrosos

Kurt se rió un poco - supongo eres Kurt, el amigo de mi sobrino - el castaño asintió confimandolo.

\- yo soy Blaine, mucho gusto - extendió su mano y Kurt la tomó, por alguna razón una corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo al tocarla, ambos se sonrieron y entonces se separarón.

\- gracias por aceptar que me quedara aqui - dijo Kurt.

\- oh, no te preocupes, eres bienvenido - dijo rapidamente con una sonrisa sincera.

Kurt entonces comprendió el gran cariño que tiene su mejor amigo con su tío, realmente era una persona agradable - veo que ya se conocieron - dijo Mason al verlos charlar - asi es, salve a tu amigo de un buen golpe - Mason se rió ante esa información.

\- fue el banquito asesino - respondió Kurt recordando lo que Blaine había dicho, el mayor se rió ante ese comentario.

\- eso o tu torpeza - le dijo Mason.

\- creo que ambas - contesto sonrojado el castaño.

\- bien, Kurt sienteté libre de escoger tu habitación, nos vemos de rato para la cena - anunció el mayor antes de irse.

Kurt lo miró subir los escalones, notó una triste mirada en el mayor mientras este se internaba en una habitación - va a encerrarse nuevamente - dijo Mason mientras tomaba sus cosas.

\- tenías razon, tu tío es bastante agradable

\- si, muy buena persona, y eso que apenas lo conociste diez minutos

\- para su edad, aun es muy apuesto - comentó sin pensar el castaño

\- como todos los Anderson - dijo arrogante el moreno, Kurt solo rodó los ojos divertido.

* * *

La hora de la cena había llegado y Mason junto a Kurt se dirigian al comedor donde el mayor ya se encontraba sentado, al verlos entrar sonrió - apenas iba a llamarles, Emma ya termino de servir la cena - les informó, estos se dieron cuenta que efectivamente ya sus platos estaban servidos, ambos se sentarón y comenzarón una amena charla.

\- entonces... ¿estudiaras para diseñador? - pregunto Blaine a Kurt.

\- asi es, empieza en Diciembre

\- igual que Mason, tengo entendido que entrarán a la misma Universidad

\- asi es, Mason quizo diseño de interiores

\- me alegra mucho que vayan a seguir juntos, asi no estaran solos

Siguieron cenando hasta que todos terminarón y entonces se levantaron de la mesa - creo que ya me iré a dormir - comentó Mason.

\- buenas noches entonces sobrino

\- buenas noches Mason

\- buenas noches a los dos

Mason se fue a su habitación dejando a los dos completamente solo - ¿quieres que te enseñe la casa? conociendo a mi sobrino dudo que te la haya mostrado - Kurt rió ante eso, pues si, efectivamente su mejor amigo no había tenido la idea de enseñarsela.

\- por supuesto

Recorrieron la casa, la cual era parecida a un tipo mansion aunque un poco mas pequeña, Kurt quedaba asombrado por la belleza de la casa pero mas que nada por la amabilidad del mayor, entonces llegó la habitación que contenia un gran piano, el castaño se emociono.

\- ¿tocas? - preguntó el pelinegro.

\- lamentablemente no, siempre lo he querido pero... las clases de piano son realmente costosas, nunca tuve la posibilidad - comentó algo triste.

Blaine lo miró con ternura - podríamos aprovechar estos meses ¿te gustaría tomar clases gratis? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- oh, no quiero molestar

\- para nada, de hecho... me ayudaría mucho a distraerme

Kurt sonrió agradecido - entonces... definitivamente es un si - le contestó alegre.

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero estaba a comenzar una hermosa historia de amor.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? :3**

**En este fic habrá de todo, angustia, celos, drama, amor, cursiladas xD **

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ACTUALIZANDO, VEO QUE LES LLAMÓ MUCHO LA ATENCIÓN EL FIC :3 QUE BUENO! JAJA ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO, PLANEO QUE SEA UN FIC LARGO PERO A VER QUE PASA... NUNCA HE HECHO UNO REALMENTE LARGO, CREO QUE LOS MAS LARGOS HAN SIDO DE 35 CAPITULOS XD PERO TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS PARA ESTE FIC, ESPERO LOGRARLO!**

**Erick: su quimica se dará rapidamente :)**

**angela. 2: que bueno que te gusté! jajaja por mi mama la escuche xD**

**DomiCrissColfer: jaja creeme, cada capitulo te gustará mas!**

**Jeny: descuida, Mason va a ser uno de los que mas apoyaran la relación**

**Gabriela: si, la diferencia de edad siempre sera dificil, a mi no me ha tocado vivirla pero si la vi en una amiga**

**Moontsee VR: si, de hecho aqui blaine tiene un muy noble corazón, es realmente lindo y encantador! kurt será el primero en caer enamorado. Mason siempre apoyara a su tio**

**Guest: ok, ya te agregue a mis amigos! :3 seras etiquetada!**

**Marierux: jeje que buento que te guste!**

**Candy Criss: si, se que no te gusta el seblaine xD pero aqui seb no esta ya... sin embargo, mas adelante sera un pequeño obstaculo**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_Los momentos felices llegarán, Tarde o temprano, solo hay que esperar_

Mason estaba muy contento por la noticia que su mejor amigo le daba - excelente, por fin mi tío hará algo mas que encerrarse en esa habitación y a la vez conseguiste un estupendo maestro, mi tío sabe tocar de todos los instrumentos, seguro aprenderás rápido - decía entusiasmado, casi como si fuera el quien va a ser el alumno.

\- ¿si? solo espero no ser un pésimo alumno, de esos que desesperan

\- para tu buena suerte, mi tío es un hombre de lo mas paciente, siento que ustedes dos se llevarán excelente

\- la verdad, yo también

Mason les había comunicado que el tomaría un curso para el examen de admisión para la universidad - tu ya lo tomaste el verano pasado, yo no pude, así que tendré que ir, en esas horas puedes aprender piano con mi tío, no te sentiras solo y el tampoco - le decía sonriente.

\- quiero pasar tiempo con el ¿sabes? me agradó mucho y ayer que estuve con el, me di cuenta de una gran tristeza en su mirada...

\- el siempre se muestra fuerte pero yo se que sufre, a veces temo que nunca salga de esa soledad a la que el mismo se ha metido, el solía ser muy divertido ¿sabes? siempre era el que organizaba salidas, el que nos llevaba a todos lados, a veces parecía que nunca se iba a cansar... no sabes cuanto extraño esos días donde mi tío era realmente feliz, el dice serlo ahora, dice que yo soy su felicidad pero yo un día haré mi vida ¿y el? me da miedo Kurt, quiero que encuentre a una persona que lo ame y que el ame, yo se que eso querría mi tío Seb

\- estoy seguro que así será

\- no si sigue encerrado en estas cuatro paredes, pero en fin... al menos ya saldrá de su cueva y eso gracias a ti

\- te prometo hacerle reir, aunque tenga que ser torpe

\- jaja no tendrás problema con eso

Kurt le dio un golpe en la cabeza jugando, ambos rieron.

* * *

Blaine se encontraba ensayando en el piano, una canción que había compuesto mucho tiempo atras, poco despues de haber perdido al amor de su vida se le vino a la mente, entonces no pudo evitar cantarla.

_tu solías llamarme tu ángel_  
_decias que me habian enviado desde el cielo_  
_me abrazabas_  
_amaba que te sintieras tan fuerte_  
_Nunca quise que te fueras_  
_Yo quería que te quedaras aqui abrazandome_

_Te extraño_  
_extraño tu sonrisa_  
_Y yo todavía derramó una lágrima_  
_De vez en cuando_  
_Y aunque todo es diferente ahora_  
_estás aquí todavía de alguna manera_  
_Mi corazón no te dejará ir_  
_Y te necesito que sepas_  
_te extraño, sha la la la la_  
_te extraño_

_solías llamarme tu soñador_  
_Y ahora estoy viviendo mi sueño_  
_Oh cómo quisiera que vieras_  
_Todo lo que me esta pasando_  
_Estoy pensando en volver el pasado_  
_Es cierto que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido_

_Te extraño_  
_extraño tu sonrisa_  
_Y yo todavía derramó una lágrima_  
_De vez en cuando_  
_Y aunque todo es diferente ahora_  
_estás aquí todavía de alguna manera_  
_Mi corazón no te dejará ir_  
_Y te necesito que sepas_  
_te extraño, sha la la la la_  
_te extraño_

_Sé que estás en un lugar mejor, sí_  
_Pero quisiera ver tu rostro, oh_  
_Sé que estás donde tienes que estar_  
_Aunque no es aquí conmigo_

_Te extraño_  
_extraño tu sonrisa_  
_Y yo todavía derramó una lágrima_  
_De vez en cuando_  
_Y aunque todo es diferente ahora_  
_estás aquí todavía de alguna manera_  
_Mi corazón no te dejará ir_  
_Y te necesito que sepas_  
_te extraño, sha la la la la_  
_te extraño_

Aunque ya no le provocaba llorar como antes, aún sentía esa tristeza en su interior al recordar como era su vida antes de que esta le arrancara a la persona con la que quería pasar la eternidad. Era dificil aceptarlo, incluso con los años que ya habían pasado, aún se despertaba con la esperanza de que todo sea una pesadilla pero no lo era.

\- es una canción bella pero muy triste - escuchó a Kurt comentando, lo miró sorprendido, no sabía que a esa hora alguien ya estaría despierto.

\- la compuse cuando... cuando mas triste estaba

\- ¿sabe? me recordó a mi mamá, la canción, la extraño

\- ¿tu mamá... falleció?

\- así es, por lo que sé... al igual que su esposo, falleció de cancer

Blaine le indicó que se sentara a su lado, el banquillo era lo suficientemente amplio para ambos - lamento mucho que hayas pasado por eso - le dijo sinceramente el moreno - gracias, es bueno tener a alguien que puede ser completamente sincero, muchos dicen "lo siento" pero realmente no lo hacen, no saben lo que es ver a esa persona que amas... cayendo poco a poco por una enfermedad - ambos se miraron comprensivos.

\- no, y espero nunca lo sepan, es angustiante y sumamente triste, lo peor es que debes mantenerte fuerte para que esa persona no sea mas afectada

\- así es, no importa que tan destrozado estés... debes mantenerte fuerte para que esa persona pueda irse en paz

El silencio gobernó la habitación pero no era uno incomodo en lo absoluto, ambos estaban tranquilos, al fin una persona que realmente los comprendía, entonces Blaine soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa después, tocó una tecla y miro al menor.

\- me parece que debemos comenzar las clases

\- me encanta la idea

\- gracias por entrar Kurt, la verdad en estos momento me hace muy bien tu compañía, no me puedo permitir verme debil con mi sobrino ya que yo soy su ancla en esta vida por asi decirlo... se que el me escucha y apoya, simplemente no quiero ser una carga, se que se preocupa por mi

\- lo hace, el en verdad lo quiere

\- y yo a el, pero como te digo, debo ser fuerte por el... y una cosa mas Kurt

Kurt lo miró curioso - deja de hablarme de usted - le pidió con una noble sonrisa, el castaño no supo porque pero estaba seguro que se había sonrojado, solo asintió y entonces comenzaron las clases.

* * *

Mason llegó a la casa exhausto, eran vacaciones y tenía que seguir asistiendo a clases, eso no era para nada divertido pero no le quedaba otra opción, tumbo su mochila y entonces se sorprendió al escuchar risas, y no cualquier risa, una pertenecía a su tío, camino hasta la habitación donde se encontraban los instrumentos musicales y abrió suavemente la puerta, solo un poco y observo la escena.

\- no puede ser, no pudiste haber hecho eso! yo tengo 40 años y jamas lo he hecho

\- entonces no has vivido Blaine - ambos se reían, pues Kurt le había contado que se había emborrachado con sus amigas con un hombre apuesto de santa en navidad dos años atras y les había robado todo, esa noche tambien Kurt había sido demasiado aventado con el hombre.

\- jajajaja, puedo decir que he vivido sanamente

\- no te creo eso, seguro fuiste un salvaje

\- eso Kurt, nunca lo sabras - dijo presuntuosamente y ambos volvieron a reir

El menor de los Anderson sonrió al ver a su tío divertirse como hace mucho no lo hacía, agradecía mucho haber traído a Kurt, al parecer había hecho una gran relación con el mayor, se sentía tranquilo, pensaba que sin duda esos meses serían de gran ayuda para su tío.

* * *

Kurt se encontraba paseando por el inmenso jardín cuando se encontró con la alberca, era muy hermosa aunque jamas se metería en ella pues el no sabía nadar, eso no evitaba que si le dieran ganas, sobre todo con el calor que hacía.

\- ¿un chapuzon? - escuchó el tono burlón de su mejor amigo

\- si, claro... ahora mismo - contesto sarcastico

\- nunca has querido aprender

\- me da miedo, ya te lo he dicho

\- conozco a alguien que podría enseñarte

\- ya dije que no

\- mi tío es un muy buen nadador - comentó Mason, Kurt abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿hay algo para lo que tu tío no sea bueno?

\- para dibujar, creeme, soy pésimo hago que un perro parezca una ballena y no una bonita - habló de la nada el mayor.

Kurt volteo a verlo y no se espero verlo con solo unos shorts para natación, lo miró de arriba abajo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo apuesto que era, olvidandose completamente de la edad, simplemente era... perfecto.

_Pero que cosas estas pensando Kurt_

\- llamando tierra Kurt! - molestó su mejor amigo.

\- dejame Mason - le dijo con un falso tono de molestia

\- entonces ¿que dices Kurt? ¿si confiaras en mi tío para enseñarte a nadar?

\- me sentiré ofendido si no lo haces - dijo con un falso tono herido el mayor.

Kurt se sentía entre la espada y la pared, ahora no precisamente por el miedo a ahogarse... si no porque si Blaine le enseñaba a nadar... tendrían que estar demasiado cerca y por alguna razón eso lo hacía sentir muy nervioso.

Y al mismo tiempo, ansioso.

\- esta bien - contestó un poco apenado, el mayor sonrió metiéndose al agua

\- bien, aqui esta tu short - le dijo Mason, estirandole el traje de baño

\- ¿que?! ¿ahora? - preguntó sorprendido.

\- ya estamos aquí ¿no? - dijo divertido el ojimiel desde el agua.

Kurt solo dejo salir un cansado y derrotado suspiro, se fue al baño a cambiar mientras Mason le hacia una seña con su pulgar arriba a su tío, este solo negó con la cabeza divertido por la manera de ser de su sobrino de atormentar a su mejor amigo. Al poco rato Kurt salió con solo el short puesto, se sonrojo y no sabía porque, ya que no solía ser penoso pero, por alguna razón, el mayor lo ponía sumamente nervioso.

El castaño se metió a la parte menos profunda de la alberca, Blaine se acercó a el con una sonrisa y estiro sus brazos - toma mis manos - Kurt dudoso aceptó, tomándolas, miró al mayor al hacerlo y este le dio seguridad con su sincera mirada y una linda sonrisa, Kurt desvió la mirada en cuanto tuvo ese pensamiento.

Paso media hora y Kurt seguía sosteniendo las manos del mayor mientras este le enseñaba a flotar y un poco a patalear, Mason todo el tiempo estuvo observando, sin embargo ya le habían dado ganas de meterse, ademas que el calor estaba un poco insoportable, no lo pensó dos veces y se aventó a la alberca, lo que hizo que el agua se moviera fuertemente, cosa que espantó al castaño que junto a Blaine ya estaban un poco mas en la parte profunda de la alberca, se altero e impulsivamente se abrazó al mayor, este se tensó pues no se esperaba eso.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía el cuerpo de otra persona tan... cerca.

* * *

**La canción utilizada es: I MISS YOU de MILEY CYRUS**

**Espero les haya gustado :3**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ACTUALIZANDO :3 JAJAJA ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP, AUNQUE YO CREO QUE SI :3 ADVERTENCIA: AMARAN A MASON MAS DE LO QUE YA LO AMAN XD SERA UN DIGNO KLAINER! JAJAJAA**

**FreakinPotter: me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic! y sobre todo cada capitulo! Creo que en este fic, intentó plasmar que no siempre hay solo un alma gemela, puede ser una momentanea, jajaja yo amo a seb y casi en todos mis fics sale xD lamento lo del final de Criminal Love, pero bueno... jaja así se me ocurrió, creéme ambos se curaran mutuamente, descuida amo los reviews largos :3 creo que si nos conocemos... me suena xD**

**DomiCrissColfer: jajajaja la tensión sexual se empieza a mostrar jajaja nah, al principio va mas que nada de sentimientos xD que bueno que lo ames xD**

**Jeny: creo que en este capitulo amaras aun mas a Mason!**

**Robinnxc: por supuesto que Blaine sentira cosas por el, pero la diferencia de edad y su amor por Seb lo detendran un poco pero ya veras xD**

**Moontsee VR: ambos se provocan cosas :3 jajaja Mason es un amor, bueno, incluso mas amor en este fic xD ya lo entenderas en este capitulos! jajaja si, este fic me tiene entusiasmada**

**Marieux: siii, esta emocionante... creo yo xD**

**Candy Criss: jajaja creeme pasaran demasiado tiempo juntos :3 eso hara que todo se de mas rapido :3**

**Betsy C: jajaja kurt se sonrojara mucho en este fic XD si, Kurt sera luz y felicidad en la vida de Blaine**

**Gabriela cruz: ya no esperes mas! aqui llego el cap! :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

_Por muy cerrado que estés, en la vida siempre vendrá alguien que te hará abrir tu corazón_

Blaine sin darse cuenta había tomado al menor por la cintura, ambos se encontraban en una posición que cualquiera que los viera parecería comprometedora, Kurt tardó unos minutos en procesar lo que estaba haciendo, se sonrojo y se alejo un poco del moreno ya que tampoco lo soltaría pues se encontraban en la parte profunda, Blaine miró el rostro sonrojado del castaño y le sonrío para que se relajara.

\- mi sobrino debe de pensar mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas

\- el es así... yo, bueno... siento haber... - tartamudeaba por los nervios de sentirse tan pegado al hombre.

\- oh no, descuida, todo esta bien... es normal, hubieras visto cuando mi hermano me enseñaba a nadar, no quería ni soltarme del barandal de la orilla, tu eres mas valiente de lo que yo fui, te lo aseguro

Kurt lo miraba con agradecimiento, no estaba completamente seguro de que esa historia fuera real pero sabía que el mayor lo hacía para hacerlo sentir mejor, y estaba funcionando, eso es lo que Kur estaba comenzando a admirar del mayor de los Anderson, su forma de hacer que los demás se supere, por Mason sabía que Blaine siempre quería que todos se sintieran bien, que siguieran adelante y sean felices, fue el mismo Blaine quien le aconsejo a Mason que siguiera sus sueños sin importarle el negocio familiar, ya que, por ser el único heredero de los Anderson, el debía continuar con las empresas que estaban a manos de Cooper, su padre. Pero al morir, no dejo a nombre de nadie por lo cual, todo pasaba a Mason pero Blaine impidió esto tomando el las riendas de la empresa dejando así libre de escoger su destino a su sobrino.

\- ¿quieres continuar o lo dejamos para otro día?

\- creo que otro día, con Mason en el agua ya no me siento nada seguro

Blaine rió ante esto, comprendiendolo, lo ayudo a llegar a la parte menos profunda y entonces lo soltó - muchas gracias Blaine, ya sabes... por las clases de piano y las de natación - le dijo un poco apenado.

\- no hay nada que agradecer, para serte sincero Kurt, me agrada pasar tiempo contigo, con ambos pero bueno, a mi sobrino lo conozco de toda la vida

\- a mi también me agrada pasar tiempo contigo

Ambos se miraron unos segundos, momento que no paso inadvertido por Mason, quien estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones de lo que estaba sucediendo ahí, pensó podría ser solo cosa de su imaginación pero también podría estar en lo correcto. Sería interesante ver que era lo que decía el tiempo, por ahora, esa idea se había metido en su cabeza.

* * *

Blaine se encontraba en su habitación sintiéndose completamente extraño después de la corriente eléctrica que sintió en su cuerpo cuando el castaño se aferro a el apenas unos veinte minutos atrás, se había sentido... bien. Algo que ya había olvidado desde hace años, la calidez de otra persona, de otro cuerpo, si bien de vez en cuando abrazaba a su sobrino por algún logro o alguna fecha, todo era diferente, Kurt había logrado algo en el.

_Solo fue porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estas solo... solo fue eso, no es nada mas_

Se intentaba convencer, pues en el fondo sabía que quizá ese toque, esa sensación podía ser mucho mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, lo único que le quedaba claro era que le gustaba estar con ese joven de tan solo veinte años, verlo sonrojarse era bastante tierno, su risa era contagiosa y su voz era bastante peculiar, había algo en el que lo hacia sentir otra vez.

Porque siendo sinceros, ya había olvidado eso, sentir.

* * *

Kurt no se encontraba muy distinto de Blaine, estaba terminando de vestirse despues de darse un baño cuando se puso a pensar profundamente en lo que sintió cuando se apego al cuerpo del mayor, en ese instante se sintió completamente seguro y, además, sintió algo nuevo, diferente, una descarga, una emoción desconocida, solo sabía que en aquel momento hubiera dado todo por nunca separarse del cuerpo del mayor.

_Esto no puede estarme pasando..._

Se decía a si mismo, pues el podía reconocer aquel sentimiento, ese del que todos hablaban y que realmente, a pesar de haber tenido una relación dos años atrás, nunca había realmente sentido y que ahora, justamente ahora, con un hombre completamente inalcanzable empezaba a sentir. Ahora no estaba muy seguro de que estar en esa casa por tres meses fuera la mejor idea.

\- ¿pensando en alguien, eh Kurt? - la voz de su mejor amigo lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

\- si, en alguien que casi logra causarme un infarto cuando se le ocurrió causar un maremoto en la alberca

\- ja! vaya que eres dramático, tienes que aceptar que eso te ayudo - dijo haciendo una mueca traviesa.

El castaño se sonrojo al recordar lo que había sucedido pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza - si, me ayudo a darme cuenta que eres un idiota, pero bueno, creo que debería estar acostumbrado - dijo tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

\- me hieren tus palabras - dijo fingiendose herido.

\- aja, claro... sobre todo a ti

Ambos se miraron divertidos, les encantaba su amistad pero para Mason no paso nada desapercibido nerviosismo de su mejor amigo, quizá no estaba equivocado en lo que estaba pensando que sucedía entre su tío y su mejor amigo.

Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

* * *

Mason sabía que Madison lo estaba juzgando con la mirada - estas demente Mason! como diablos crees que tu tío podría estar con un chico de tu edad, por dios... el nunca haría eso! - se expresó sorprendida la mejor amiga del moreno.

\- no lo entiendes, tu no los has visto, y eso que solo han pasado unos días, es como si... no se, ambos estuvieran destinados

\- tu tío sigue amando a Sebastian a pesar de los años que han pasado desde su fallecimiento, todo mundo lo sabe - dijo ya mas tranquila.

\- lo se pero creeme, algo esta pasando entre ellos

\- si eso es verdad ¿porque te veo tranquilo? - inquirió la castaña.

\- porque me agrada la situación

La chica lo miro como si estuviera loco - mira, se que si, la diferencia de edad es grandísima y además sería extraño porque es mi mejor amigo y mi tío pero... creo que ambos necesitan esto, tienen historias comunes y... bueno, el amor llega así, de repente - explicó como pudo el menor de los Anderson.

\- me sorprendes, aún así creo que te estas precipitando al sacar este tipo de conclusiones

\- tal vez, solo hay algo que me puede convencer

\- ¿que es?

\- en unos días sería el decimo cuarto aniversario de bodas de mi tío Blaine con Sebastian, siempre se queda encerrado en su habitación contemplando la foto de su boda...

\- no entiendo

\- después te lo explicaré, gracias por escucharme, realmente necesitaba hacer esto

\- de nada, y si no te molesta, me gustaría mantenerme informada, ya sabes como apreció a tu tío y aunque todo sería muy extraño... creo que al igual que tu, espero que si este pasando algo entre ellos, tu tío merece ser feliz otra vez

* * *

El día del aniversario de bodas llegó y Mason no salió de la casa en todo el día, solamente para corroborar lo que estaba intuyendo y no se equivoco... ahí en la alberca se encontraba su tío ayudando a Kurt a nadar, ambos riendo y Kurt sonrojándose repetidamente en esa hora de clase, el resto del día fue así, Blaine le enseñaba a tocar el piano, ambos uniendo de vez en cuando sus voces en distintas canciones tocadas profesionalmente por Blaine.

Y Mason estuvo ahí observando sus miradas, sus sonrisas, sus risas, la alegría en el rostro de su tío, y entonces llegó la noche y pudo confirmar que su tío durmió sin una sola lagrima en su rostro y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- esta pasando otra vez, se esta enamorando tío... y yo me encargaré de que ambos sean muy felices, yo se que es lo que tu querrías

Dijo hablandole a la foto de Sebastian, recordando aquel último deseo, la última vez que habló con el...

_Blaine es demasiado terco, finjo que le creo... pero se como es, se como piensa, así que Mason por favor, no permitas que se rinda, es joven... merece volver a amar y ser amado, has todo lo posible para que ese cabeza dura acepté enamorarse otra vez_

_\- Se lo prometo_

* * *

**_¿Que les pareció? Mason esta mas que de acuerdo con la relación, ¿como creen que se den las cosas mas adelante?_**

**_En el proximo capitulo habran algunos recuerdos, tanto de Blaine como de Kurt_**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Actualizo de una vez porque mañana estudiaré para los examenes del viernes y el viernes es la boda de mi tío, por lo cual no podré ni escribir ni actualizar, ni nada xD así que para no hacerlos esperar mas... aqui esta! :D**

**Jeny: jajaja ya llegara el primer beso, pronto... espero xD**

**robinnxc: que bueno que te siga gustando :3**

**Hummelandersonsmythe: jajaj Mason es celestina xD que bueno que te guste tanto el fin :)**

**Moontsee VR: Seb es una ternurita :3 Mason ni se diga :) si, ambos se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos pero son algo lentos**

**Candy Criss: claro, Kurt sera algo asi como la salvación de Blaine :D**

**Gabriela cruz: Mason es un alma libre y alegre :3 el solo quiere la felicidad para todos!**

**angela. 2: jajajaja pronto habrá klaine, lo prometo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

_"No hay que prometer nada, porque las promesas son ataduras y cuando uno se siente atado, tiende a liberarse"_

Mason se encontraba platicando con Madison nuevamente - entonces tenías razón... aún no puedo creer lo que me dices - el moreno sonrío con arrogancia al saberse haber estado en lo correcto.

\- ¿que piensas hacer?

\- haré que de una u otra forma se confiesen lo que sienten, probablemente el mas difícil será mi tío...

\- ¿por la diferencia de edad?

\- eso y ademas hay algo, mi tío prometió una tontería, o estoy seguro que eso diría el tío Seb

\- ¿que prometió?

Mason dejo salir un suspiro completamente frustrado - que nunca estaría con alguien mas que no fuera su esposo, estaba dolido y prometió eso el día de su muerte, eso es complicado, mi tío realmente puede ser un cabeza dura, quizá ahora mismo este sintiendo que esta traicionando a mi tío seb - comentó un poco desanimado.

\- Blaine realmente lo amó, es normal que piense así

\- si, pero eso solo complicará las cosas, pero bueno... primero que nada, haré que Kurt me confiese su atracción, amor o lo que sea que siente por mi tío

\- ¿para que quieres eso?

\- para que acepte mi ayuda y logremos que mi tío vuelva a empezar su vida, con el

\- te deseo toda la suerte del mundo - le dijo sinceramente.

\- gracias!

* * *

Kurt tocaba la pieza que Blaine le había estado enseñando en el piano la última semana - excelente Kurt, aprendes rápido - lo felicitaba el mayor, el castaño sonrió ampliamente por el halago - esto es porque tengo al mejor maestro de todos - le respondió sin pensar en lo que decía, y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Kurt notó un leve sonrojo en el rostro del ojimiel, ambos se miraron por largo rato, podrían jurar que escuchaban latir el corazón del otro.

_Pero que me esta pasando... porque unas palabras tan simples como aquellas hacen que mi corazón lata de esta manera, dios... su mirada, su hermosa mirada azul cielo, no, esto no esta bien, no soy un niño, se muy bien lo que esto significa pero no puedo, no puedo hacerle esto a Seb mucho menos a mi sobrino ¿que va a pensar de mi si se entera de la manera en la que estoy pensando de su amigo? ni siquiera ser porque me esta sucediendo esto, le doblo la edad... esto no, no esta bien, no es correcto _

Los pensamientos del moreno estaban llenos de temor, por todo lo que podría arruinar y enfrentar, ni siquiera era capaz de realmente aceptar esos sentimientos que estaban comenzando a surgir en su interior por el mejor amigo de su sobrino.

_No puedo seguir negandomelo, me gusta, el tío de mi mejor amigo realmente me gusta... esto no podría ser peor, ¿porque de todos los hombres del mundo me tenía que interesar justamente por un hombre que me dobla la edad, es familiar de mi mejor amigo y es tan inalcanzable, por no decir imposible, el aún ama a su esposo fallecido, dudo que algún día deje de hacerlo y, aún si lo hiciera, no se enamoraría de mi, eso es seguro_

Claramente, ambos ignoraban los sentimientos obvios por el otro, pero era también difícil que fuera de otra manera, para ambos una relación estaría completamente mal y fuera de lugar, al menos esa era su manera de ver la situación, sin embargo... otra persona pensaba completamente diferente.

* * *

Mason esperaba en la habitación a su mejor amigo quien, parecía estar tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia del menor de los Anderson en su habitación - ¿pensando en mi tío, Kurt? - preguntó sin mas miramientos y el castaño lo miro con sorpresa.

\- oh vamos no me mires con esa cara, se te olvida que te conozco demasiado bien, podría presumir que después de tu padre soy quien mejor te conoce

\- ¿porque tendría que estar pensando en tu tío? - preguntó sonrojado.

\- porque... te gusta

Y en ese momento el mundo del castaño se detuvo, sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando, pero lo que mas impactado lo tenía era la sonrisa amigable en el rostro de su mejor amigo, como si fuera totalmente normal la situación ¿acaso no le importaba?

\- y ni se te ocurra negarmelo - le advirtió

\- ¿porque crees que a mi me...?

\- porque veo como lo miras, como te sonrojas con cualquier cosa que dice y hace, te lo repito, te conozco demasiado bien

\- ¿porque pareces... contento?

\- porque me agrada la idea

\- ¿que idea?

\- tu con mi tío - finalizó.

La sorpresa no cabía en Kurt, no solo Mason no estaba molesto sino que también contento, es mas, podría jurar que hasta ya tenía toda su vida idealizada en su cabeza, Kurt se sentó en la cama y dejo salir un cansado suspiro.

\- no se porque estamos hablando de esto... no es como si realmente eso pudiera suceder

\- le gustas a mi tío - dejo salir como si nada el moreno.

\- ¿que?

\- mira, no, no me lo ha dicho el pero al igual que a ti, lo conozco y la manera en que te mira... es muy parecida sino que identica a la manera en que miraba a mi tío Seb, y me refiero a que te mira con amor

\- son ideas tuyas Mason

\- por supuesto que no, pero no nos pondremos a discutir eso, quiero que me digas si... ¿estas dispuesto a luchar por el amor de mi tío?

El castaño lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco - no se si sea lo correcto - fue su respuesta, Mason solo rodó los ojos.

\- creo que vale la pena, ustedes dos... podría esto ser obra del destino, por favor, no dejes ir una oportunidad así Kurt, podrías arrepentirte

\- no quiero un rechazo Mason

\- no lo habrá, mi tío sera algo complicado si... pero cuando acepte sus sentimientos será la pareja perfecta, estoy seguro de que lo sabes

Kurt se quedó en silencio, analizando todo lo que estaba sucediendo sin aún pudiendo creerlo, pero estaba pasando, ¿realmente tendría una oportunidad con Blaine Anderson? ¿realmente este podría verlo como algo mas que el mejor amigo de su sobrino? ¿valía la pena arriesgarse a un "no"? Pero entonces recordó las sonrisas de Blaine, el sonido de su voz, su risa, esos ojos mieles, y esos labios que ha querido probar... entonces lo supo.

\- si, hagamoslo Mason

\- perfecto, futuro tío

Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada, Mason solo se rió, era divertido molestar a Kurt.

* * *

Blaine se encontraba en su habitación, la habitación que había compartido con su esposo, en sus manos se encontraba la fotografía de Sebastían - ¿lo sabes, verdad? lo que estoy comenzando a sentir, lo que siento... no se si es correcto, no se pero lo que si me queda claro es que estoy rompiendo la promesa que te hice, dije que siempre serías el único, volví a prometerlo el día en que te fuiste de mi lado pero... ahora, no se que hacer, el llegó y de repente yo... - no pudo continuar por las lagrimas que comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

**\- FlashBacks-**

_*Blaine tomaba de la cintura a Sebastian, cumplían su primer año como esposos y no podían ser mas felices - usted señor Anderson Smythe es demasiado sexy como para que no me ponga celoso cada que alguien te ve - decía haciendo pucheros el mas alto._

_\- como si importara, yo solo tengo ojos para ti - le dijo con seguridad y amor el moreno._

_\- hay hombres mas guapos que yo_

_\- tal vez... pero ninguno tiene mi corazón, tu eres el único Seb, eres el amor de mi vida y eso nunca va a cambiar, te lo prometo_

_\- entonces... te prometo lo mismo, tu y yo, siempre y para siempre_

_\- somos demasiado cursis_

_\- tu empezaste - y ambos se besaron ese 2 de Marzo._

_* El funeral había terminado una hora atras y Blaine seguía ahí, mirando esa lapida, y esa tumba en la que ahora descansaba su esposo, las lagrimas no cesaban y en ese momento solo podía preguntarse ¿que sigue? estaba solo, ya no estaba Sebastian con el, escucho como murmuraban que con el paso del tiempo el dolor se iría y volvería a comenzar, que volvería a amar._

_\- nunca... te lo prometí y lo reitero, tu siempre serás el único, siempre_

Los recuerdos eran dolorosos, pero por alguna razón que el no quería aceptar, ya no lo eran tanto, desde hace tiempo, ya no dolían como antes, o mas bien, desde que Kurt llegó... ya no dolían como antes.

A veces algunas promesas deben ser rotas, sobre todo cuando se rompen por amor.

* * *

**_Decidí poner los recuerdos de Kurt en el siguiente capitulo, ya entenderán porque ;)_**

**_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, ¿creen que sera muy difícil que Blaine acepte lo que siente?_**

**_¿Cual será el plan de Mason?_**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ha pasado buen tiempo desde la ultima vez que subí, solo pido disculpas, fue la semana de examenes finales, trabajos finales, salidas familiares y bla bla bla, por suerte acabo! termine 6to semestre de mi carrera :3**

**Gabriela cruz: y mas que un capitulo tendras dos!**

**Moontsee vr: mason siempre vera por la felicidad de su tio y de kurt, Blaine pronto estara con kurt pero ambos tendran que enfrentarse a muchos problemas**

**Jeny: jajaja es imposible no amar a Mason**

**HummelAndersonSmythe: jaja Blaine caera en brazos de kurt :3 jajaja y mason diciendole tio a kurt xD**

**Candy criss: tenian 9 años de casados :)**

**Brenda: blaine ya esta enamorado, el problema es que afronte esos sentimientos**

**angela. 2: jajaja en mis fics siempre habra seblaine aunque sea como amistad xD lo siento :p pero como dices, seb ya no esta**

**Nahir Jaime: que bueno que te haya gustado el fic! jajaja a mi me choca kurtbastian xD no se porque**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

_"Donde quiera que vayas hoy ,Te alcanzara mi voz _  
_Quiero entrar a tu corazón, Con esta canción de amor"_

Blaine observaba a su sobrino y a su mejor amigo correr por el jardín, jugando con Danger, el rottweiler que Mason adoptó unos años atras, a pesar de la fama de bravos que tenían ese era todo lo contrario, los observaba reir y no pudo evitar sonreír plenamente al verlos tan contentos, pero sobre todo, no pudo apartar la vista del chico de los cabellos castaños y piel casi blanca con la nieve.

El chico que lo tenía completamente confundido.

\- ¿que me pasa contigo Kurt? - se pregunto mientras soltaba un largo suspiro, no podía creer que estuviera creando sentimientos por un chico que hasta su hijo podría ser, tenía la edad de su sobrino por dios, literalmente le doblaba la edad, pero ahí estaba... observando la belleza de un chico de tan solo veinte años.

\- me pregunto que pensarías si supieras la manera en la que estoy comenzando a verte... probablemente te asustarías - se lamento el ojimiel, se separo de la ventana y se fue a encerrar al cuarto de música, era el mejor lugar para pensar bien las cosas.

Si supiera lo equivocado que estaba con respecto a la reacción de Kurt.

* * *

Mason se encontraba pensando en alguna manera para que su tío se diera cuenta de lo que provocaba en su mejor amigo, pero tenía que ser algo que solo le diera una pista, que lo pusiera a pensar, a meditar sobre una posible oportunidad, pero como sería... no lograba elegir algo que realmente funcionara.

\- lo tuyo nunca ha sido pensar - dijo burlón el castaño.

\- de mi depende la felicidad de las dos personas más importantes de mi vida - dijo orgulloso el moreno.

Kurt lo miro con ternura - oh vaya, gracias... tu también eres muy importante en la mía - le dijo sinceramente con una dulce sonrisa, Mason le sonrió en respuesta y después volvió a su seriedad, se acercaron a la casa y escucharon la musica del piano.

\- es una bella melodía - comentó Kurt mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la melodía.

\- por supuesto, mi tío esta descubriendo nuevamente la luz de la vida y que mejor prueba que esta

\- ¿a que te refieres?

\- mi tío solo tocaba melodías tristes, nostálgicas... en cambio ahora, solo escucha, es alegre y con ritmo, te pone feliz y eso tu lo has logrado

El castaño se sonrojo pero no pudo detener la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro - ya se! una canción, tu me has dicho que escribes canciones! escribe una canción que relate lo que sientes por mi tío y pidele que te ayude a darle melodía, esa sera una excelente pista! - le dijo entusiasmado.

\- ¿y si... te digo que ya la escribí? - dijo un poco apenado.

Mason sonrió - yo te diría que es perfecto y que, querido amigo... estas perdidamente enamorado - dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

* * *

Blaine lo miraba sorprendido - ¿quieres darle melodía a tu canción? - le preguntó pues ignoraba completamente el hecho de que el menor escribiera canciones.

\- así es, esta canción es importante para mi en estos momentos y bueno, no quiero que sea solo un escrito

\- oh bueno... esta bien ¿puedo leerla?

\- por supuesto - contestó intentando sonar completamente seguro, aunque tenía nervios. Observo a Blaine leyendo la letra, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse aunque sabía que no tenía porque, no podía evitarlo.

Si Blaine era tan listo, como sabía que lo era, no tardaría en comprender el significado de la canción, solo esperaba que comprendiera que era dedicada a el, que el era su completa inspiración en la creación de esa canción.

_Ya ves mi edad es tan difícil de llevar_  
_mezcla de pasión e ingenuidad, difícil controlar_  
_Tu siempre tan fantástico y yo se_  
_Que tengo mucho que aprender, pero tu también_  
_yo sigo pretendiendo desnudar_  
_a media luz tu intimidad_  
_y vestir mi piel._

_Sabes aprovecharte de la luz que desprendo al mirarte_  
_mi habitación en silencio esta_  
_templado el aire y yo que pienso en soledad, locamente enamorado_  
_no se que es lo que me pasa_  
_pero solo puedo pensar en ti:_  
_locamente enamorado, locamente enamorado si_  
_Todo ira bien, ya veras, me digo porque quiero estar_  
_convencido._

_Son tan fuertes tus miradas_  
_elegantes y estudiadas._  
_Yo soy solo un adolescente, pero entrare en tu mente_  
_pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte._  
_Compartiendo las miradas_  
_con las luces apagadas._  
_Empiezo a sentirme yo mismo, a sentirme mas seguro_  
_pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte._

_Compartiendo las miradas_  
_con las luces apagadas._  
_Empiezo a sentirme yo mismo, a sentirme mas seguro_  
_pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte._

_Es tan bonito esto de soñar_  
_y tan violenta la verdad, yo no puedo más_  
_pero ya me conoces y aunque todo se hunda_  
_yo seguiré aquí en pie, en pie._

_Son tan fuertes tus miradas_  
_elegantes y estudiadas._  
_Yo soy solo un adolescente, pero entrare en tu mente_  
_pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte._  
_Compartiendo las miradas_  
_con las luces apagadas._  
_Empiezo a sentirme yo mismo, a sentirme más seguro_  
_pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte._

_Compartiendo las miradas_  
_con las luces apagadas._  
_Empiezo a sentirme yo mismo, a sentirme mas seguro_  
_pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte._

_Es tan bonito esto de soñar_

Blaine veía asombrado la letra ¿podría ser lo que estaba pensando? levanto su mirada hacía la del castaño y este lo miraba con timidez pero con un brillo en sus ojos, el moreno entrecerro los ojos y sonrió, quizá estuviera en lo correcto pero quizá no... debía ir con cuidado.

\- es hermosa Kurt, tienes un don

\- gracias, mi madre... mi madre amaba escribir así que yo...

\- no tienes por que contarme

\- quiero hacerlo, es importante

\- entonces te escucho

Kurt sonrió al recordar a su madre, y lo que le dijo aquel día que Kurt encontró la canción que Elizabeth le había escrito a Burt.

***FlashBack***

Un Kurt de 14 años leía aquella hermosa letra y le preguntaba a su madre como pudo escribir tan hermosa canción - es muy fácil Kurt, solo escuche a mi corazón y escribí lo que el sentía cada que tu padre estaba cerca - le dijo con la mas hermosas de las sonrisas.

\- estar enamorado logra crear esto ¿verdad? - le preguntó un inocente castaño.

\- así es, las palabras fluyen y un día tu también podrás escribir una hermosa canción cuando tu corazón ya tenga dueño

\- ¿crees que... pueda encontrar a alguien que me inspire algo así? - preguntó señalando la hoja.

\- estoy segura, así como tu también lo inspiraras a el

Kurt se sonrojaba cada que escuchaba "el" su madre fue la primera en saber su orientación sexual, incluso antes de que el mismo la supiera.

\- creo que empezaré a escribir sobre todo hasta que encuentre a esa persona

Su madre sonrió - ese día no pararas de escribir, créeme tengo bastantes canciones sobre tu padre - y ambos empezaron a escribir juntos.

***FlashBackEnd***

Blaine lo miraba con ternura - tu madre era muy inteligente y romantica - le dijo el con una sonrisa - así es, ella era realmente especial y ademas de todo, siempre tenía razón, sobre todo con lo de la canción - dijo intentando que el moreno captara la idea.

\- así que... ¿lo encontraste?

\- eso creo, el me inspiro a escribir esto - dijo tomando la hoja entre sus manos.

\- es muy afortunado

\- solo espero que se de cuenta... de lo que siento por el

Blaine no podía seguirlo ignorando, estaba claro que hablaba sobre el pero... ¿estaba bien? ¿debía arriesgarse? ¿debía decirle que era correspondido? ¿debía seguir su vida? ¿olvidar a Sebastian? ¿estar con un chico de veinte años? no sabía que hacer, esa era la verdad, de lo único que estaba seguro es que el chico que estaba ahí le había escrito una canción sobre sus sentimientos... un chico joven, tierno, enamorado e inocente.

Un chico que sin quererlo, había conquistado su corazón.

* * *

_**En seguida el capitulo 6 :D**_

_**Doble capitulo para compensar mi desaparición!**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí el segundo capítulo que prometí! :3 algo me dice que este les va a gustar xD los conozco :p es lo que tanto esperaban!**

**Nos leemos el... lunes, yo creo que el lunes o martes estare subiendo el siguiente! :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

_"Tus besos, son esa arma mortal que mis labios mueren por probar... tus besos dicen todo lo que las palabras no pueden"_

Había pasado una hora desde que Blaine se había puesto a componer la melodía correcta, la que quedara completamente con la canción, en toda esa hora pudo sentir la mirada llena de luz del menor hacia el y el leve sonrojo que este llevaba en su rostro, de vez en cuando soltaba un suspiro, no podía simplemente seguir ignorando lo que claramente ahí estaba sucediendo.

Blaine comenzó a tocar la canción ya completamente terminada, Kurt aplaudió emocionado - es excelente Blaine! hiciste algo genial! gracias! - le dijo con gran entusiasmo, entonces el moreno volvió a empezar y Kurt comenzó a cantar la canción de acuerdo a la melodía, todo era tan armonioso, el amor se podía sentir por toda la habitación y Blaine entonces casi al terminar la canción, dejo de tocar. Kurt lo miro desconcertado.

\- Kurt esta canción...

El castaño lo miro intrigado por saber que es lo que Blaine estaba a punto de decirle.

\- ¿de das cuenta, no?

\- ¿sobre que? - preguntó el castaño, Blaine soltó un pesado suspiro.

\- son veinte años, Kurt

Un silencio gobernó la habitación, ahora todas las cartas estaba sobre la mesa, ambos sabían lo que el otro sentía o, al menos, lo imaginaba. Kurt lo miro decidido.

\- lo se

\- nunca funcionará

\- no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos

\- eres el mejor amigo de mi sobrino

\- no importa, el lo sabe... y esta de acuerdo

Blaine lo miro sorprendido - ¿que? ¿como que Mason...? - preguntó contrariado - al parecer es cierto que te conoce mejor que nadie, y a mi también - le aclaró el ojiazul como única explicación.

\- Kurt... ¿Desde cuando tu...?

\- no lo se, sinceramente no lo se pero... fue inevitable

\- esto no es correcto Kurt, te doblo la edad, en otras circunstancias hasta tu padre podría ser

\- pero no lo eres - le aclaró el castaño.

Blaine lo tomo de una mano y caminaron juntos hasta la sala, la casa en ese momento se encontraba sola ya que Mason se encontraba en su curso - la edad Kurt, aunque muchas veces se diga que no importa, si lo hace... he visto a tantas parejas en nuestra situación separarse y algunas tan solo se llevaban 4 años - le platico con la voz neutral, intentando convencerse también a si mismo.

\- no tenemos que ser como esas parejas, mira Blaine... lo entiendo, se que es complicado, se que incluso esto tal vez no debió suceder pero sucedió, no se si es amor o solo estoy en proceso de enamorarme pero lo que si se, es que esto que siento, nunca lo he sentido por nadie

\- mi esposo murió hace cinco años, me hice a la idea de que jamas volvería a sentir nada por nadie - comenzó a hablar el mayor - ni siquiera había nadie que me interesara, hice de Mason la única razón de mi vida y pensé que siempre sería así... hasta que llegaste tu - declaró el moreno, Kurt se sonrojo pero sonrió tímidamente ante tal declaración.

\- pero no te voy a negar que esto... esto es demasiado complicado, no solo lo es para mi, lo será para ti también ¿sabes porque la edad resulta un obstáculo?

\- no tiene porque serlo

\- piensas como un niño, lo ves sencillo pero yo tengo 40 años Kurt, antes de casarme tuve tres relaciones, he estudiado, me he graduado dos veces, de dos carreras distintas, he conocido distintos países, he estado casado y enviude, he vivido toda una vida... en cambio tu, solo has tenido una relación, la cual duro apenas cuatro meses, apenas entraras a la universidad, mientras tu querras fiestas yo querre estar en mi casa, quizá tocando musica o escribiendo, mientras tu querrás refresco yo querré café, cuando tu quieras salir quizá yo no tenga la vitalidad... son tantas cosas Kurt, tantas cosas que podría hacer que esto saliera mal - le dijo preocupado, esperando que al menos en uno de ellos hubiera un poco de razonamiento.

Un silencio reino por unos minutos el lugar donde estaban, Blaine podía ver claramente como el menor estaba pensando, quizá analizando todo lo que el moreno había dicho, quizá era el momento en que retrocedería y ambos olvidaría el hecho de haber caído por el otro... pero se equivoco, lo supo en el momento en que vio como Kurt se acercó a el, poniendo ambas manos en su rostro y uniendo sus labios en un dulce, tierno y casto beso.

Blaine estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba ese beso, pero por una vez en muchos años se dejo llevar, cerrando los ojos y entregándose en ese inocente beso. Era como de repente volver a vivir, la calidez de los labios del chico de veinte años lo hacían sentir vivo de nuevo, como si todos esos últimos cinco años hubiera estado su vida de color negro y de repente, por ese simple pero hermoso gesto todo volviera a estar lleno de color.

Kurt se separo lentamente, sin apartar sus manos del rostro del mayor - ¿porque no dejas de pensar en el futuro? ¿o en los posibles obstáculos que habrá? porque no... simplemente disfrutamos de esto que sentimos, esto que es nuevo para ambos, esto que es especial porque no es algo que planeáramos, ninguno de los dos... solo quiero que me dejes estar a tu lado y yo... yo quiero que tu estés en el mio, ¿tengo miedo? si, porque el amor en si me espanta pero quiero arriesgarme, asi esto sea para siempre o temporal, quiero vivirlo ¿quieres vivirlo conmigo? - le pregunto llenandose de valor, temiendo una negativa de Blaine, pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba que Blaine supiera que el estaba dispuesto a todo. No importaba que tan difícil o que tan herido podría resultar al final.

El moreno se quedo quieto, solamente viendo al castaño, sorprendido por la determinación que en ese momento tenía, y empezó a preguntarse ¿que era lo correcto? ¿que debía hacer? pero entonces recordó la calidez de los labios del menor, no era una calidez cualquiera...

Era la calidez del amor.

De repente Kurt sintió como sus manos eran alejadas pero tomadas por las manos del moreno, lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver el amor en su mirada - esta bien... intentemoslo - dijo y el castaño sonrió ampliamente.

Sin creerse realmente, que ese hombre de 40 años... lo había aceptado.

* * *

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_

_**LOS QUIERO! DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Por fin actualización :3 se que aman esta historia :D así que aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, disfrutenlo mucho, en este fic habrá demasiado drama, de una vez advierto XD**

**jeny: jajaja los primeros de muchos besos!**

**brenda: si, una relacion con tantos años de diferencia siempre es dificil :o**

**hummelandersonsmythe: jajaja Mason simplemente es adorable :3**

**Gabriela cruz: ajajjajaa mason estara mas que feliz!**

**Moontsee VR: si, la verdad la canción fue una gran idea! si, mi estres fue horrible pero como dices, ya acabo!**

**Candy Criss: ese hummel obtiene lo que se propone**

**robinnxc: siii, Blaine por fin acepto :3**

**Betsy c: viviran de todo :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

_Nada es para siempre, ni todo el amor, ni todo el dolor_

Blaine y Mason se encontraban en la habitación del menor, ambos mirandose sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que Mason se soltó a reir - ya quite esa mirada tío, estoy mas que feliz porque estes con Kurt - dijo entre risas.

\- ¿estas seguro? es tu mejor amigo y yo...

\- escuche, si, es algo raro y sobre todo inesperado, nunca imagine que esto pudiera pasar pero, realmente estoy feliz por ambos, sobre todo por usted... solo quiero que sea feliz y si mi mejor amigo es su felicidad yo estoy totalmente tranquilo

\- tu también eres mi felicidad Mason

\- lo se, pero yo probablemente un día me enamore y haga mi vida, y no quiero dejarlo solo, así que es bueno que haya decidido darle otra oportunidad al amor

Blaine sonrió y abrazo a su sobrino - sin duda eres el mejor sobrino del mundo - le susurró.

\- y usted el mejor tío

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que aquella relación había comenzado y todo iba muy bien - Blaine! anda... vamos a ver una película - le decía Kurt desde la sala mientras estaba escogiendo.

\- ya voy, solo deja termino...

\- después terminas! vamos - le pidió con un puchero y Blaine solo rodó los ojos, sabiendo que no podría ganarle.

Ambos se acomodaron en el sofa - ¿que pelicula es? - pregunto el moreno mientras estiraba sus brazos para abrazar al menor.

\- Los indestructibles

Blaine lo miro extrañado y Kurt se rió - jaja no, es Votos de amor, se que te gustan las románticas igual que a mi - le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- me pareció extraño por ti, yo si he visto películas de acción

\- ¿estas insinuando que yo no puedo verlas? - dijo bromeando.

\- puede ser... - comentó travieso el mayor.

Kurt solo rodó los ojos - si tu quieres, podemos verlas - ofreció amablemente pensando en que tal vez Blaine no quisiera ver una película romántica.

\- no, me gusta ver algo en lo que estemos de acuerdo ambos, y esta película realmente es hermosa

\- lo se, al final se vuelve a enamorar de el

\- así es, pienso que definitivamente el era su destino

\- así como el de nosotros era conocernos - comentó sin pensar el menor.

Blaine sonrió y abrazó fuertemente al menor, este se dejo hacer - no se si estábamos destinados o no, lo único que se es que agradezco que haya pasado - dijo dándole un beso en la frente al castaño.

\- lo mismo digo yo ¿sabes? nunca imagine que esto pasaría

\- ¿que? ¿enamorarte de un viejo como yo?

\- jajaja no, y no estas viejo... no imagine enamorarme al venir aquí - le dijo sinceramente.

\- yo no pensé que me enamoraría de nuevo, mucho menos de un amigo de mi sobrino... esto ha sido de verdad inesperado - suelta un suspiro - será algo difícil de enfrentar con el tiempo

\- ¿a que te refieres? - preguntó confundido el castaño.

\- la gente no vera bien lo nuestro

\- no me importa - dijo rápidamente el menor.

Blaine suelta una ligera risa mientras con su mano despeina el cabello del castaño - eres un niño - le dice con ternura - se que no te importa, no es como si a mi me importara mucho tampoco, pero hay personas que si deben importarnos.

\- ¿como quien?

\- tu padre

Kurt se quedo sin habla, realmente no había pensando en su padre, de hecho no había pensado seriamente en nada que no fuera estar feliz con Blaine, frunció el ceó al darse cuenta de lo irresponsable que estaba siendo con la situación y molesto al pensar lo que su padre podría opinar de su relación.

\- el comprenderá

\- ¿realmente lo crees?

\- haré que lo haga - contesto terco el ojiazul.

Blaine solo movió la cabeza - eres adorable - le dijo dándole un beso en los labios, Kurt sonrió en medio del beso y paso sus brazos por el cuello del moreno para poder así profundizar el beso, Kurt sabía que el mayor siempre quería llevar el ritmo de el, ya que no quería sentir que se podría estar sobrepasando, este gesto se le hacía muy tierno a Kurt aunque pensaba que era innecesario.

\- nunca me cansare de esto - murmuro el menor mirandolo completamente enamorado.

\- yo tampoco - le sonrió el pelinegro.

* * *

Sam se encontraba sorprendido por lo que su mejor amigo le estaba contando - espera... ¿estas saliendo con el mejor amigo de Mason? ¿veinte años menor que tu? me voy un año y esto pasa - comentó sorprendido.

\- se que es... inesperado pero creeme el realmente me interesa

\- ya lo creo, para que te estes arriesgando así es porque verdaderamente lo quieres

\- ¿no estas molesto?

\- ¿porque debería estarlo? escucha, si, es obvio que estoy se verá mal... ya sabes, la gente crítica mucho la vida de los homosexuales a pesar del año en que estamos, mas van a hablar de que estes prácticamente con un niño, pero el amor es amor, no importa el genero ni la edad... así que si estas seguro de tus sentimientos, que no importe lo que los demas digan

Blaine sonrió agradecido - son pocas las personas de las que me importa su opinión, tu eres uno de ellas, por eso me tranquiliza saber que me apoyas - le dijo sinceramente.

\- siempre, pero si debes estar consciente de lo difícil de tu relación ¿cierto?

\- lo se, así como tampoco espero que dure para siempre...

\- ¿porque lo dices?

\- el es joven, ahora mismo esta enamorado de mi pero cuando se vaya a la universidad, las cosas cambiaran y no lo detendré... tiene mucho que vivir

\- entiendo... entonces ¿solo viviras el presente, eh?

\- así es, hasta que llegue el día en que decida dejarme, seré feliz a su lado

* * *

_**¿Que les parece lo que piensa Blaine de su relación? ¿como reaccionará Burt sobre su relación?**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**No podre contestar reviews porque debo ir al cumpleaños de una tía xD no voy me llevan u.u me cae bien pero no tenía ganas de salir hoy pero bueno, que se le puede hacer, no me dejan negarme ¬¬ **

**Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

_Dicen que el pasado no vuelve, mas bien yo creo que nunca se va_

Kurt se encontraba en casa de su mejor amiga, esperando impacientemente la reacción de esta por haberle contado su relación con Blaine, esperando sinceramente lo peor... la conocía demasiado bien.

\- dime que es broma - le pidió la castaña.

\- ninguna broma Rachel...

\- ¿estas loco? ¿realmente lo estas? ¿como se te ocurre? digo, es sexy pensar en andar con alguien mayor, pero no se, cinco o máximo diez años NO VEINTE! PODRÍA SER TU PADRE!

Kurt intentó no perder los estribos - pero no lo es, y sinceramente Rachel pienso que estas exagerando - le dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo.

\- ¿exagerando? dios... Kurt, cuando tu estés listo para ser padre, el tendrá la edad para ser abuelo!

\- ya basta! quería que me apoyaras Rachel! eres mi mejor amiga! se supone que debes estar feliz porque yo lo estoy!

\- lo estaría si estuviera segura que esa felicidad nunca va a acabar! pero no es así! ¿no te das cuenta? ¿cuanto tiempo crees que durará tu relación?

\- tu solo te estas dejando llevar por la edad - - la acusó tomando su chamarra.

\- ah no, tu no te vas! vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir!

\- no me interesa! ¿que me vas a decir que no pueda adivinar? que es demasiado grande, que un día o el se cansara de mi o yo de el, que esto es incorrecto, y todas esas tonterías llenas de prejuicios estupidos!

Rachel se quedo callada dejando que su mejor amigo se desahogara, una vez que este se quedo en silencio ella volvió a hablar - ¿que va a pasar cuando en Diciembre te vayas a la universidad? - le preguntó. La pregunta tomo desprevenido al ojiazul.

\- no te habías puesto a pensar en eso... ¿cierto?

\- no... pero no importa, haremos que funcione

\- ¿a distancia? ¿donde el estará solo y tu rodeado de sexys e interesantes universitarios?

\- nunca lo engañaría

\- somos jovenes Kurt, cometemos errores y esos son los mas normales, e incluso aunque no lo hicieras, estoy seguro que Blaine siempre estará con las dudas

El castaño la miro con coraje, no porque odiara como lo decía sino simplemente lo que decía... porque era todo aquello que el ignoraba por la felicidad que le daba estar con Blaine.

\- no quiero pensar en eso ahora, aún falta mucho

\- el tiempo se pasa volando

\- vere como se soluciona eso

\- aquí quien me preocupa eres tu, la separación va a dolerle, pero el es un adulto y no solo eso, ya soporto la perdida de su esposo... es fuerte, tanto física como emocionalmente, pero tu... tu eres del tipo de personas que se sacrifica por las demás, si el te lo pidiera, estoy segura que no te irías

Kurt negó - deja de hacer tus propias conclusiones de mi futuro con Blaine, mejor dejemos esto hasta aquí Rachel... - dijo poniendose su chamarra.

\- estoy feliz por tu felicidad Kurt, ahora mismo no me preocupa pero... mas adelante, esta relación podría destruirte emocionalmente

\- ¿porque debes de pensar todo en modo negativo?

\- porque de pensar en todo positivo, estas tu - le contestó ella seriamente. El salió después de escuchar eso. Rachel dejó salir un suspiro de derrota.

\- tu felicidad... no te deja ver claramente

* * *

Blaine se encontraba nadando para matar el tiempo mientras tanto su novio como su sobrino se encontraban fuera de casa, decidió parar, se puso en la orilla de la alberca cuando escucho la puerta resbaladiza abrirse, encontrandose con Kurt.

\- oh, pensé que tardarías mas - dijo sorprendido el moreno.

\- yo también - habló desanimado.

\- ¿sucede algo?

\- no, tuve una pequeña discusión con ella... nada nuevo

Blaine salió de la alberca y se puso a su lado - ¿fui yo el problema? - preguntó el mayor, Kurt solo lo abrazo.

\- no en realidad, al principio pensé que si pero después... fueron otras cosas

\- ay mi pequeño, es normal que los amigos se enojen de vez en cuando además, sabes que no todos aceptarán facilmente lo nuestro - dijo consolandolo, acariciando su espalda.

\- lo se, pero... yo quería que ella fuera diferente, tu me dijiste que tu mejor amigo estuvo de acuerdo

\- entiendo cariño pero, deja que se le pase

\- creo que fui y yo el único que en verdad se enojo - reconoció sonrojándose.

Blaine ahogo una risita - es porque sueles ser muy terco - dijo para después despeinarle el cabello.

\- eso no es cierto

\- claro que si pero ¿Sabes algo? me pareces muy tierno cuando estas de terco

Kurt volvió a sonrojarse pero esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro - te quiero tanto Blaine - le dijo de repente, el moreno sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

\- y yo a ti Kurtie

\- no me digas así - dijo haciendo un puchero.

\- jajaja es bonito

Kurt solo rodó los ojos, pensando en que definitivamente Rachel no comprendía lo especial que era su relación con el mayor de los Anderson, si, había una gran brecha de edades, si, había muchos obstaculos todavía, si, quizá no sería para siempre...

Pero el lucharía para que si fuera para siempre.

* * *

Mason caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela de su curso, estaba pensando en que podría comprarle a su tío, pues pronto cumpliría años, iba demasiado distraído que no se dio cuenta que delante de el había una cubeta, tropezó con ella y cuando creyó que su cara toparia con el piso alguien lo tomo de la cintura evitando la espantosa caída.

\- ¿porque siempre que nos encontramos estas a punto de causarte daño físico? - preguntó una voz burlona que lo sorprendió.

Pues conocía muy bien al dueño de la voz burlona.

\- estaba a punto de decir "gracias" ahora definitivamente no lo dire... Spencer - comentó un poco molesto alejándose de el.

\- que grosero resultaste entonces

Mason rodó los ojos - ¿que haces aquí? - preguntó el moreno.

\- acompañe a Jane a inscribirse

\- oh ya veo... pensé que aún seguía en el extranjero

\- lo hacía, pero la semana pasada se cambio y ya sabes, su madre me pidió que le ayudara a instalarse aquí

\- si, bueno... debo irme - dijo dandose la media vuelta.

\- ¿nos volveremos a ver?

\- ¿que te hace pensar que quiero volverte a ver? - le preguntó molesto.

Spencer dio un suspiro cansado - ¿aún sigues enojado? han pasado dos años - comentó el rubio.

\- oh, disculpa si aun no olvido como mi novio desapareció de la noche a la mañana, dejando solo un estúpido mensaje

\- te lo explique en este

\- ¿Crees que me importa? tuviste mucho tiempo para explicarme en persona, como dos personas normales, como una pareja pero no, como un vil cobarde simplemente dejaste un mensaje el día después de nuestro aniversario y ¿sabes que? ni siquiera se que hago hablando de esto, hace tiempo que dejo de importarme, hasta nunca Porter - dijo saliendo del lugar

Spencer solo miro con nostalgia la puerta por donde Mason se había ido, supuso que se lo merecía.

* * *

Kurt buscaba a Blaine por la casa pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, entonces Emma al verlo se acercó a el - ¿buscas a Blaine? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- si, ¿sabe donde esta?

\- es mejor que lo esperes, ha ido al panteón

El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¿ha ido a ver... a Sebastian? - preguntó.

\- así es, hoy es una fecha importante para el

\- ¿que pasó hoy?

\- es el cumpleaños del Joven Sebastian o mejor dicho, lo sería - comentó con tristeza

\- ya veo... entonces supongo, debo esperarlo

Emma se retira a seguir con sus deberes y Kurt se queda en el sofa esperando, entonces mira a los muebles a su lado, observando las fotografías que estan ahí, viendo la que mas inquieto la pone, una donde Blaine esta con Sebastian en lo que parece ser unas vacaciones.

\- ¿será que nunca dejarás de amarlo?

* * *

**_¿Que les pareció? ¿porque se habrá ido Spencer? ¿Todo resultará bien en la relación de Blaine y Kurt?_**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bien, aquí rápido dejandoles el capitulo, no podré contestar reviews porque una amiga ya esta por llegar por mi, me propuse a hacer ejercicio estas vacaciones y vamos a ir a correr xD así que debo irme... chauuu los quiero! EN EL PRÓXIMO CONTESTO SIN FALTA!**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

_No llores por el pasado, se ha ido...  
No te estreses por el futuro, aún no ha llegado...  
Vive en el presente y encárgate de hacerlo bello_

Kurt escuchaba a su mejor amigo desahogarse - es que ¿porque? ¿porque tenía que aparecerse nuevamente? estaba muy bien sin su presencia -se quejaba el moreno dando vueltas sin parar por toda la habitación, el ojiazul esperaba en silencio, sabía muy bien la historia entre Mason y Spencer así que comprendía el estado emocional en que su mejor amigo se encontraba.

\- lo peor de todo es que el muy cínico todavía me dice "ya pasaron dos años" como si con el tiempo me fuera a olvidar de lo que me hizo... - dijo por fin quedándose quieto, intentando ignorar el dolor en su corazón, esa herida que aún no cerraba.

\- siento que te este pasando esto Mason, pero quizá no vuelvas a verlo

\- ojala... en serio solo verlo me irrita de una manera que...

\- es porque no has dejado de amarlo - dijo directamente el castaño.

Mason no lo negó, no podía hacerlo pero sin embargo, así como lo amaba también le guardaba rencor - el no lo merece - comentó el moreno, Kurt suspiro.

\- lo se, pero no tiene caso que te amargues por el

\- solo hubiera querido que en aquel momento me explicara...

* * *

_2 años atras..._

_Mason había observado a su novio muy extraño el último mes, pero cada que preguntaba ese decía que era por lo difícil que últimamente era la universidad, porque si, Spencer era tres años mayor que el, se habían conocido en una fiesta que había hecho Madison, esta los presento, pues Spencer era primo de una amiga de ella y la había acompañado a la fiesta, desde entonces ambos se habían atraído y empezaron a frecuentarse hasta que se hicieron novios._

_\- ¿sucede algo Spencer? este día has estado muy... cariñoso_

_\- ¿te molesta?_

_\- no es eso, solamente es algo extraño en ti, digo... no eres un novio frío pero es diferente ¿hiciste algo malo? - pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona el moreno._

_\- para nada, solo... te amo demasiado Mason_

_El menor se sonrojo aunque solo incremento su sonrisa - y yo a ti, mucho - ambos volvieron a recostarse, ese día habían cumplido un año de novios, había sido especial, Spencer se había esmerado en atenciones e inclusos muchos regalos, Mason se sentía feliz y muy amado pero..._

_Al día siguiente cambio, al despertar no sintió al rubio a su lado, lo cual se le hizo extraño sin embargo pensó que estaba en el baño o había salido por algo, así que volvió a recostarse, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido nuevemente hasta que su celular sonó informandole que había llegado un mensaje, tomo su celular y vio el nombre de su novio en la pantalla, lo abrió con una sonrisa._

_La cual fue desapareciendo mientras leía el mensaje._

* * *

Mason se dejó caer en la cama, sacudiendo su cabeza intentando alejar los recuerdos, Kurt lo miraba triste, el había conocido muy bien la relación de ambos y jamas pensó que alguna vez terminarían y si lo hacían, nunca pensó que sería de esa manera.

\- ¿y que me dices tu? - preguntó de repente Mason.

\- ¿yo? ¿sobre que?

\- no finjas, desde que llegué te note decaído ¿paso algo con mi tío?

Kurt suspiro - no realmente, quizá solo estoy dejando que algo sin importancia me afecte demasiado - expresó honestamente el castaño.

\- ¿que?

\- Blaine fue al panteón a ver a Sebastian... pero no me dijo nada, y no ha vuelto, se que es importante para el pero...

\- mira, mas que nada ya es costumbre, que en las fechas importantes el vaya a verlo y eso no desaparecerá de la noche a la mañana, mi tío lo amo demasiado y siempre representará alguien sumamente importante en su vida, asi como tu lo eres ahora, no te preocupes por esto, es normal

\- ¿porque no me lo dijo?

\- probablemente para evitar que te sintieras de esta manera

Kurt se quedó sorprendido por la respuesta y se dio cuenta que probablemente su mejor amigo tenía razón, ademas ¿que tenía de malo que Blaine fuera a la tumba del que fue su esposo? el podía hacerlo.

\- soy un idiota

\- no, solamente estas perdidamente enamorado, tranquilo... mi tío te quiere

\- gracias Mason por siempre estar conmigo

\- lo mismo digo Kurt

* * *

Blaine llegaba a la casa y se fue directamente a tomar un vaso de agua, pensó que tanto su novio como su sobrino debían estar en casa, cuando salió de la cocina se encontró con el castaño.

\- hola Kurt - le sonrió y este hizo lo mismo.

\- hola Blaine! emm... me preguntaba si... ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a cenar?

Esto sorprendio al moreno pero asintió - por mi, perfecto pero con una condición, yo invito - dijo de manera firme, Kurt rodó los ojos pero acepto, sería la primera vez que comerían fuera, ya habían estado saliendo a lugares pero siempre acompañados de Mason. Ambos tomaron algunas cosas y llegaron a un pequeño restaurante. Entraron, se acomodaron y cada uno pidió su cena.

\- ¿que tal tu dia? - preguntó el moreno.

\- normal, tranquilo... ¿el tuyo?

\- igual, salí unas horas

\- lo se - contesto el castaño.

Blaine se debatía en contarle o no, finalmente decidió que en una relación debe haber honestidad, tomó la mano de su novio en la suya y este lo miro - fui a la tumba de Sebastian, hoy es un día significativo - le confesó. Kurt sonrió por la sinceridad de su novio.

\- ya veo... me recuerda a que debo ir a ver a mi mamá

\- ¿no te molesta? - preguntó el mayor.

\- debo serte sincero, lo supe esta tarde por Emma y me sentí algo inseguro... es decir, me es todavia dificil creer que tu me quieras y bueno, pensar en toda la vida que ya has tenido me pone a preguntarme si sere suficiente para ti, supongo que el recuerdo del que fue tu esposo me hace sentir algo inseguro

Blaine vio el sonrojo en el rostro de su pareja, de ese chico de veinte años, recordó todas las inseguridades que el tenía a su edad, no era extraño, y eso que el estuvo con personas de su edad, podía imaginar las emociones de Kurt al salir con alguien mucho mayor.

\- escuchame, no puedo olvidar todo lo que he vivido, todo lo que viví con Sebastian

\- no quiero que lo hagas

\- lo se, solo escucha, el es y siempre será parte de mi, pero también es parte de mi pasado, en cambio tu Kurt, ahora mismo eres mi presente, tenlo en tu cabeza, te quiero, estoy contigo ahora, realmente me gusta estar a tu lado, así que olvidate de esas inseguridades, y si no puedes, siempre dimelas, no tengas vergüenza ¿si?

Kurt en ese momento deseaba tanto poder besar al moreno, su corazón latía a mil por hora por las palabras de su novio, y mas seguro que nunca pensaba que tenía suerte de haber encontrado a Blaine - gracias, yo también te quiero... mucho - eran otras las palabras las que quería decir pero sentía que quizá sería demasiado pronto.

Pero estaba seguro que muy pronto podría decirlas y esperaba también, poder escucharlas.

* * *

**_¿Que les pareció? ¿que habrá dicho el mensaje de Spencer?_**

**_DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FA!_**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**ACTUALIZANDO :3 ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, ME ALEGRA VER QUE LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, AUNQUE LOS REVIEWS HAN DISMINUIDO u.u PERO NO IMPORTA XD ESCRIBO PARA LOS FIELES LECTORES! 3**

**Jeny: jajaja aún no... pero pronto**

**Brenda: todos son un amor :3 jajaja claro, Spencer y Mason se ganaron un gran lugar en mi imaginacion xD**

**Candy Criss: jajaja probablemente en el proximo capitulo se sabra :D ¿novio de puck? jajaja eso no lo habia pensaod **

**Gabriela cruz: se aman pero no lo dicen xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

_Lo que mas deseas hoy puede ser de lo que mas te arrepientas mañana_

Blaine y Kurt se besaban apasionadamente en la cama del menor, Kurt aferraba una de sus piernas en la cintura del mayor mientras el moreno pasaba su mano por toda la pierna del castaño, ambos se miraban con mucha lujuria aunque claro, también con amor. Kurt se sentía extasiado, se sentía acalorado, podía sentir rozar su ya excitado miembro con el del moreno a pesar de la ropa.

\- Blaine... - dimió el nombre del mayor.

\- Kurt...

El ojiazul no se sentía nervioso en lo absoluto, por lo contrario, se sentía emocionado, quería que eso pasara, quería hacer el amor con su novio a pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo juntos, porque algo en el le decía que estaba bien, que era lo correcto... le sonrió al moreno para que siguiera.

\- quiero hacer esto contigo

\- esto... esto es muy apresurado - dijo deteniéndose y separándose del menor.

\- no, yo estoy bien con esto

\- estamos un poco tomados Kurt

Aclaró el mayor, pues en la cena habían estado tomando un poco de vino, si bien no estaban borrachos, Blaine pensaba que lo que estaban haciendo era consecuencia de tener algo de alcohol en su cuerpo. Además, también estaba el hecho de que tenía cinco años sin intimar con nadie, Blaine sabía que aunque Kurt no lo miraba de esa manera ahora, podría arrepentirse al día siguiente, pues el menor merecía una situación especial.

\- ¿no quieres hacerlo? - preguntó timido el castaño.

\- no es eso, para nada... solo, sé honesto conmigo Kurt ¿sería tu primera vez?

Blaine sabía la respuesta, el sabía que Kurt solo había tenido un novio con el cual no había pasado nada y no creía que el castaño fuera de los chicos que tienen relaciones sexuales sin compromisos.

\- si... - contesto con un gran sonrojo el menor, Blaine sonrió sabiendo que esa sería la respuesta.

\- te mereces algo mejor que solo un arrebato de pasión - dijo acariciando la mejilla del castaño.

\- yo solo quiero que sea contigo, no me importa el lugar o la situación - dijo seguro.

Blaine solo lo miró con ternura - pero yo quiero que sea especial - sentenció el moreno, Kurt sabía que no lo convencería de lo contrario.

\- supongo que lo haremos a tu manera

\- es lo mejor, ahora debo irme, Mason no ha de tardar en llegar

Se acercó al menor para darle un rápido beso en los labios y salió de la habitación, Kurt solo miró la puerta cerrarse y después se dejo caer de espaldas a su cama, aún con su cuerpo vibrando por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con Blaine.

\- solo contigo... con nadie más - susurró a la nada, antes de caer dormido.

* * *

Mason y Kurt al despertar se fueron a ver con unos amigos, en ese lapso de tiempo Blaine le habló a su mejor amigo, necesitaba hablar con alguien, estaba realmente decidioso.

\- ¿te das cuenta que el chico esta de acuerdo? - preguntaba Sam.

\- pero aún así... no creo que yo deba ser el primero - respondió el moreno.

\- Blaine, creo que no solo el, sino que también tu, tienes muchas inseguridades

\- no puedo evitarlo, en mi mente esta que el debería pasar por todo esto con alguien de su edad, es decir, yo se que... el me quiere, anoche me dejo en claro que quiere experimentar esto conmigo pero, me detiene el pensar que todo sería mejor para el si lo experimentara con un igual a el, no lo se, ni yo mismo me entiendo - decía exasperado.

Sam solo rodó los ojos con una sonrisa - lo que te sucede es que el te importa, mucho... no quieres lastimarlo de ninguna manera y temes que un día se arrepienta de esta relación que ahora mantienen, temes que el día de mañana se arrepienta de haberte dado todo - le aclaró el rubio.

\- me siento como un adolescente - dijo cansado.

\- estas saliendo con uno

\- buen punto, como sea... no se que es lo correcto

\- lo correcto es que disfrutes de este amor, y que disfrutes junto con el sus decisiones, Blaine nadie sabe lo que pasara el día de mañana, no puedes estar pensando en eso, si lo quieres y el te quiere a ti simplemente vívelo

Blaine se quedo pensativo y después sonrió - ¿desde cuando eres tan inteligente y profundo? - le preguntó en tono de burla.

\- desde que tu dejaste de serlo - le contestó con el mismo tono.

* * *

Kurt y Mason se divertían con sus amigos Madison, Puck, Mike, Kitty y Brittany - espera... ¿nos estas diciendo que estas saliendo con el tío de Mason? - preguntaron todos con gran sorpresa.

\- emm... si, ya tenemos casi dos meses - dijo alegre aunque un poco sonrojado por la atención de todos.

\- wow! salir con alguien tan mayor, ha de ser emocionante - dijo emocionada Kitty.

\- yo ya he salido con personas mayores, son excelentes en la cama - expresó orgulloso Puck.

Todos lo miraron mal aunque acostumbrados - ¿y como van? ¿todo bien? - preguntó Brittany esta vez.

\- si, vamos bien... soy muy feliz con el - expresó con una sonrisa el castaño.

Todos se alegraron por ello, Kurt estaba feliz de que ninguno de sus amigos se haya opuesto a su relación con Blaine, de hecho, lo habían tomado demasiado bien y eso lo ponía muy feliz, Mason también se sentía de la misma manera, pero una voz conocida hizo que esa felicidad se esfumara.

\- hola chicos - saludó Spencer, todos lo miraron con una sonrisa saludándolo amenamente

Pues todos ignoraban lo mal que habían terminado Mason y Spencer.

* * *

_**¿Que pasará con este encuentro? ¿Como seguirá la relación de Blaine y Kurt?**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**ACTUALIZANDO COMO SE DEBE, EN REALIDAD DEBI HABER ACTUALIZADO AYER PERO UNA SALIDA DEL MARTES CAMBIO LOS PLANES XD**

**robinnxc: es normal que blaine se sienta asi, la edad es un gran problema para el... xD**

**Jeny: jajaja muy pronto habra klex**

**Hummelandersonsmythe: jajaja ya no tarda el klex**

**Candy criss: jajajaja que le cumpla como debe ser xD y sigues con lo de mason y puck xD**

**brenda: jajaja esperemos pacientemente el klex :3 Blaine es un amor 3**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

_Una extraña sensación de que nada se ve claro como antes_

Mason se encontraba completamente consternado mirando el cielo, estaba solo, simplemente necesitaba estarlo y pensar claramente, había sido mucho lo que había tenido que digerir... aún no se sacaba de la cabeza cada palabra del que había sido su novio.

_Todos saludaron a Mason amenamente y este al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenia Mason le pidió que solamente le otorgara unos minutos, el moreno no quería armar un escandalo con sus amigos presentes así que no tuvo otra opción mas que aceptar. Se dirigieron a una mesa solo para ellos dos._

_\- ¿que se supone que quieres decirme?_

_\- necesito explicarte lo que pasó ese día_

_\- te fuiste, eso paso - le recalcó con rencor y dolido el moreno._

_Spencer suspiró, sabia que no sería fácil que Mason lo escuchara - si, me fui, si, te hice daño por ser un cobarde que no tuvo el valor de contarte la verdad de frente... lo siento mucho - le pidió disculpas sinceramente, esa situación lo había venido atormentando desde aquel día, no hubo momento que no pensara en el chico que estaba delante de el en ese momento, pues nunca dejo de amarlo._

_\- ¿cobarde? ¿lo sientes? después de dos años vienes a decirme eso, por favor... - dijo enojado el moreno levantandose de la silla pero su mano fue sujetada por la del rubio._

_\- lo que decía el mensaje no es la verdad... Mason, yo no me fui por lo que te hice creer_

_\- ¿que dices? - preguntaba sorprendido._

_\- la razón por la que me fui, no es la que te puse en el mensaje..._

_Mason se soltó del agarre - no se que pretendas con esto Spencer pero realmente estas cayendo muy bajo - le acusó._

_\- no pretendo otra cosa mas que sepas la verdad... por favor solo necesito que me escuches_

_\- tengo que pensar, todo este tiempo he creído lo que tu mensaje decía, no puedes llegar y decirme que fue algo mas!_

_\- lo se pero..._

_\- dame tiempo, ya es demasiado con tenerte aquí otra vez_

_\- esta bien_

_Y entonces Mason salió del lugar._

* * *

Mason se debatía si debería escucharlo, no podía confiar plenamente en el, ni que eso que fuera a decirle sea cierto, simplemente se encontraba en una situación frustrante, saco su celular y busco en él, aquel mensaje... después de dos años aún no tenía, era un recordatorio pero muy en el fondo, lo guardaba porque era todo lo que le había quedado de su relación con Spencer.

_Mason, se que te has de estar preguntando ¿donde estoy?, se que esta no es la mejor manera para decirtelo  
__pero me es difícil, sino que imposible mirarte a la cara para decirte esto, lo último que quería era hacerte daño  
__tengo que irme, es algo familiar, tengo que irme así que tengo que romper todo los lazos que he hecho aquí, lo  
__de anoche fue mi despedida hacía ti, quería dejar un buen recuerdo aunque supongo que después de esto no  
__querrás volverme a ver, al final da lo mismo ya que dudo que lo hagamos, fui feliz a tu lado y espero tu lo hayas  
__sido al mio, adiós Mason._

\- ¿ahora se supone que... hay algo mas? ¿que me mentiste? ¿como he de creerte Spencer? - preguntaba a la nada el moreno mientras leía una y otra vez el mensaje, no sabia que era lo correcto, escuchar a Spencer o simplemente dejar las cosas como estaban.

* * *

Kurt entraba a la casa después de que su mejor amigo le había mandando un mensaje diciendo que llegaría de rato, ya que quería estar solo, para el castaño no fue difícil suponer que el moreno estaba afectado por lo que sea que haya hablado con Spencer.

\- cariño ¿porque esa cara? - le preguntaba Blaine quien bajaba las escaleras.

\- paso algo con Mason - le informó sonriendole tímidamente antes de que el moreno llegara a su lado y le diera un beso en los labios como saludo.

\- ¿le ocurrió algo? - preguntó preocupado.

\- regreso su ex novio... no terminaron muy bien

\- ¿te refieres a Spencer?

\- así es... no se que habrán hablado pero después de eso Mason quizó estar solo

Blaine se puso serio y ambos se sentaron en el sofa, Kurt recargo su cabeza en el hombre del mayor - creo que es algo que debe manejar el, mi sobrino sufrió mucho al termino de su relación pero lo que sea que este pasando ahora es algo que el debe enfrentar - dijo Blaine.

\- lo se, pero... bueno, supongo que ha de ser difícil, sobre todo porque aunque lo niegue aún hay sentimientos

\- supongo que si, vaya complicaciones las que se le vienen a Mason

\- no pareces muy preocupado

\- solo pueden pasar dos cosas, o terminan definitivamente o regresan, no hay otra... lo que sea que sufran sera parte del final que querrán para ambos - habló sabiamente, entonces Kurt recordó que no estaba saliendo con un chico como el, sino con un hombre de 40 años que seguramente ya había vivido algo parecido a lo que su mejor amigo estaba pasando.

Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió - ¿te gustaría ir a un pequeño viaje conmigo? - le preguntó de la nada, Kurt lo miro con sorpresa.

\- ¿un viaje? ¿tu y yo?

\- así es... solo son unos d... - pero no pudo seguir hablando pues el castaño ya había atrapado sus labios con los suyos propios en un beso lleno de amor y pasión, Blaine correspondió al instante, dejandose llevar por ese sabor tan único del menor, dejando que sus lenguas dancen entre sí, probandose mutuamente hasta que necesitaran el aire.

\- ¿interpretó eso como un si? - le preguntó recuperando el aire.

\- completamente

* * *

**_¿cual habrá sido la verdadera razón de la partida de Spencer? ¿Como le irá en el viaje a Blaine y Kurt?_**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLIIII :3 JAJAJA AQUI CON NUEVO CAPITULO! 3 TRATARÉ DE SUBIR EL DOMINGO PERO NO PROMETO NADA ;)**

**Robinnxc: awww yo tambien te amo 3**

**HummelAndersonSmythe: hahahaha viaje perver xD**

**Candy criss: jajaja sigues con lo de Puck :p eso es raro, no los veo siendo novios jaja**

**Jeny: aqui se sabra la razon verdadera de spencer**

**Brenda: hahahaha es una sorpresa :3**

**Gabriela cruz: hahaha todos seguro ya se estan imaginando el viaje xD**

**Guest: gracias :3 jeje**

**Moontsee vr: jajajaja yo soy buena :3 pues claro, Blaine tiene mucha sabiduria :3 jajajajaja no los haré sufrir... por ahora :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

_Si tuviera una oportunidad... le cambiaría el final a todo_

Mason miraba seriamente a su tío - yo pienso que deberías escucharlo, no pierdes nada - le aconsejaba el mayor, Mason estaba debatiendose en que será lo mejor, Kurt le había dicho que era su decisión pero aún así necesitaba el consejo de alguien con mas experiencia, de alguien que admirará y quien mejor que su tío.

\- creo que en el fondo temo escucharlo...

\- lo se, pero creeme que tal vez eso sea lo mejor para ti, podrías por fin cerrar ese capítulo en tu vida

\- ¿y que pasa si pasa lo contrario? ¿que pasa si lo que me dice hace que nunca quiera cerrarlo?

\- entonces afrontalo, mira Mason no soy tonto, se que aún lo amas, por eso tienes tanto miedo

Mason agacho la mirada - el amor es algo que no se puede controlar, incluso amas a aquella persona que mas daño te ha hecho pero es normal, así de inexplicable es este sentimiento, solo te puedo decir que lo escuches y que después de hacerlo entonces, tomes una decisión pero no te niegues a escucharlo porque entonces nunca tendrás respuestas y siempre te preguntarás "¿que hubiera pasado si...?" y no hay nada peor que vivir con eso - le aconsejo finalmente.

\- creo que tiene razón... supongo que es lo mejor, además si esta insistiendo es por algo

\- así es, entonces cualquier decisión que tomes después será la correcta, te lo aseguro - le dijo sonriendo.

\- muchas gracias tío, siempre estas cuando te necesito - le agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

\- siempre, nunca lo dudes

Ambos se abrazaron - ahora anda, Kurt ya debe estar impaciente por irse - le animó.

\- solo serán unos días, volveremos pronto

\- diviértanse, se lo merecen

* * *

Kurt y Blaine iban en el coche, el castaño no había preguntado a donde iban pues confiaba en su novio y sabía que seguramente sería algo lindo, estaba seguro que Blaine era de los hombres románticos.

\- será largo el viaje, deberías dormir

\- no tengo sueño

\- ya te dará

\- entonces esperaremos, ahora mismo estoy demasiado emocionado, además de intrigado por saber que pasara con Mason

\- ¿tu que piensas?

\- pienso que esos dos terminaran juntos, por alguna razón siempre me pareció extraño el comportamiento de Spencer... siento que esconde algo verdaderamente importante, algo que lo afectaba de alguna manera y por ello, se alejo de Mason

El moreno se quedo pensativo - solo espero que sea eso y no algo que dañe a mi sobrino - dijo preocupado.

\- si, espero no estar equivocado

* * *

Mason esperaba a Spencer en su jardín, lo había citado para que le aclarará lo que sea que le quería aclarar... estaba muy nervioso y una parte de el algo ansioso por escuchar, con la esperanza de que eso fuera un nuevo inicio y no un final.

\- de verdad que soy un tonto... - susurró al darse cuenta que quería tener aún una relación con el rubio.

Pasaron unos minutos y Emma le informó que Spencer había llegado, le dijo que lo llevara hasta el, una vez que Spencer estuvo a su lado lo invitó a sentarse, ambos estuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Mason decidió hablar.

\- no se que vayas a decirme, solo espero que no sean mentiras Spencer

\- no lo son, te lo juro

\- bien, entonces habla

El rubio tomo aire y miro fijamente a los ojos del moreno - dos meses antes de irme, fui a una revisión medica a petición de mi madre, ella sospechaba algo, supongo que es cosa de intuición maternal... fui, me hicieron análisis y lo que supimos no fue lo que me esperaba, tenía un tumor en el cerebro llamado Astrocitoma en grado II - contó, Mason estaba anonadado por la información.

\- cuando lo supe fue devastador, por esos días tu te encontrabas en un viaje con Kurt y unos amigos, así que pude ocultarlo bien, lo único que se podía hacer era extirparlo, pero la operación como todo era riesgosa... y la recuperación larga, podía morir y pensé entonces, que lo mejor sería terminar contigo y con todo lo que me importará aquí

\- espera... ¿decidiste terminar conmigo en lugar de decirme lo que te ocurría?

\- no quería que sufrieras si moría o si algo salía mal... no quería eso, era mejor terminar así, ya si no volvías a saber de mí simplemente pensarías que hice mi vida a parte, eso era mas sencillo

\- seras idiota! ¿te das cuenta lo que hubiera pasado si hubieras muerto y yo me hubiera enterado después? jamás hubiera podido vivir tranquilo otra vez! te amaba Spencer, yo debí haber estado para ti todo ese tiempo en que estuviste mal, no debiste decidir por mi! - le reclamaba el moreno.

\- ahora me di cuenta de eso, por eso regresé, no quería que me siguieras odiando... por eso necesitaba hablar contigo, tuve miedo, esa es la verdad, tuve mucho miedo, no quería verte sufrir por mi y también sentía que si te tenía a mi lado en esto, no podría porque... no podía soportar pensar en abandonarte si moría

Mason se quedo en silencio mirándolo fijamente, nunca se imagino que esa podría ser la historia, se puso a imaginar si Spencer hubiera muerto, si años después se hubiera enterado de la verdad ¿como habría podido seguir viviendo con eso en su consciencia? o ¿como podría seguir viviendo al saber que Spencer ya no lo hacía? a pesar del daño y a pesar del tiempo nunca había dejado de amarlo.

Cuando apenas iba a hablar sintió unos brazos rodeandolo, abrió los ojos sorprendido - perdóname... ahora comprendo que tome la decisión equivocada, lo que menos quería era lastimarte y en cambio... lo hice, lo siento Mason - el moreno sin pensarlo correspondió el abrazo, quedandose así por un tiempo que no querían que terminara.

\- eres un verdadero idiota... pero no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hace que todo haya salido bien, que estés aquí, que estés vivo

\- Mason... crees... ¿crees que podrías darme otra oportunidad? - preguntó temeroso.

* * *

Blaine había estacionado el coche - Kurt... Kurt despierta - le hablaba con cariño en el oído, este se despertó a la quinta llamada, el castaño abrió los ojos y miro a su novio.

\- ¿ya llegamos?

\- así es, anda... baja

Kurt abrió su puerta y se talló los ojos para encontrarse con una hermosa vista al mar - Blaine... esto es hermoso - exclamó el castaño, entonces sintió los brazos de su novio en su cintura, y como recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

\- lo se, por eso te traje aquí... quería compartir esta belleza de lugar con el hermoso de mi novio - le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar al menor.

\- pues tu novio no es mas hermoso que el mío

\- te apuesto lo que quieras a que sí

Ambos rieron - aunque amo todo esto, no puedo evitar preguntarme a que se debe esta sorpresa - le dijo el castaño.

\- a varias cosas que poco a poco descubrirás, pero por ahora... vamos a bajar todo

Realmente a Kurt no le importaba la razón, el simple hecho de estar en ese maravilloso lugar con Blaine era suficiente.

* * *

**_¿Cual creen que sea la respuesta de Mason? ¿Que pasará en este viaje entre kurt y blaine? :3_**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, actualizando en Domingo :o jajajaja dije que lo intentaría y lo logré! por fa dejen reviews :3 hahahaha los quiero gracias por seguir leyendo la historia!**

**Jeny: jajaja la noche de pasión esta cerca**

**Moontsee VR: Blaine ya esta grande, ya vivio mucho por eso tiene tanta sabiduria :3 Mason y Spencer tambien tendra su oportunidad para ser feliz**

**Robinnxc: hahahaha la sorpresa de blaine mas bien es como una razon del porque estan ahi xD**

**Candy criss: ya se, Spencer se guardo una bomba xD tu sigues con lo de Puck :p Puck no tiene relevancia en mi historia xD**

**Gabriela cruz: hahaha yo se que esperas en esas vacaciones, no me engañas xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

_No hay un momento indicado para decir "te amo" solo debes decirlo cuando realmente puedes sentirlo._

Mason continuaba en silencio, dentro de él había un gran debate, por un lado, nunca dejó de amar a Spencer, de hecho estaba seguro que quizá ese amor sea para siempre, así que ¿porque no intentarlo una vez más? pero del otro lado, su lado inseguro, ese que culpaba a Spencer de haber pasado por un doloroso camino de desamor no se lo permitía, pero ahora sabía el verdadero "porque" de su rompimiento, y no era nada fácil, si bien tal vez el rubio no había tomado la decisión correcta, también era cierto que la había tomado creyendo que era lo mejor para el moreno, para no verlo sufrir, siempre pensando en su bien.

\- yo... yo aun te quiero Spencer - le dijo sincerándose

\- ¿es eso un sí? - le preguntó esperanzado el ojiazul.

\- es un "ya veremos" creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es comenzar desde cero, yo no creo ser el mismo que hace dos años, y después de todo lo que tuviste que pasar estoy seguro que tu tampoco, que te parece si... ¿empezamos con una cita?

Spencer sonrió - me parece una idea excelente, te conquiste una vez, voy a volver a hacerlo - dijo seguro de si mismo pero sobre todo feliz de que el moreno, a su manera, le estuviera dando la oportunidad que le había pedido.

\- ¿volverme a conquistar, eh? recuerdo que tuviste serios problemas con esos

\- te encantaba hacerte del rogar

\- eso lo hizo mas interesante ¿o no?

\- claro que si, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que eras diferente a todos los demás - le declaró, el moreno se sonrojo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que alguien lo había hecho sonrojarse.

Irónicamente, también había sido Spencer.

* * *

En la pequeña casa que estaba cerca de la playa, por fin habían terminado de acomodarse - ¿este lugar es tuyo? - le preguntó el castaño una vez que se sentó en el mueble.

\- solía ser de mis padres, pero decidieron venderla en una época donde estuvimos mal económicamente, sin embargo fue la familia de mi mejor amigo Sam quien la compró, nunca la ocuparon, lo hicieron para ayudarnos

\- ¿siempre han sido amigos?

\- desde niños, pero después nos enviaron a distintas escuelas, a los 18 nos volvimos a encontrar y desde entonces no nos volvimos a separar

\- es increíble, una amistad de tantos años, de toda la vida

\- así es

Blaine tomó la mano del castaño - ¿que te parece si vamos a la orilla? ya es tarde para mojarnos pero es muy lindo haya afuera - Kurt rápidamente entrelazo sus dedos y camino junto a el hasta llegar a la orilla, dejando que el agua mojara sus pies.

\- tenía bastante tiempo sin venir

\- ¿cuando fue la última vez? - preguntó el castaño recargandose en el hombro de su novio.

\- hace cuatro años, Sam me pidió que lo acompañara, uno de sus intentos para sacarme de casa

\- ¿con que excusa te trajo?

\- ya ni recuerdo, solo recuerdo que terminamos peleados, aunque bueno, creo que me lo merecía

Blaine miraba el cielo, Kurt pudo saber que estaba recordando algo - a él nunca lo traje aquí - dijo sin más, el castaño entendió rápidamente a lo que se refería.

\- ¿Sebastian?

\- así es, nunca... no preguntes porque, ni siquiera yo lo se, simplemente nunca paso, por eso quise traerte, este lugar es completamente nuestro, a veces siento que piensas que eres algo así como un reemplazo o un consuelo para mí, por su perdida, y te siente incomodo al pensar en toda la historia que tengo con el, y que contigo no, por eso hice esto, un lugar completamente de nosotros, solo tu y yo, sin ningún recuerdo de mi matrimonio

Kurt abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que su novio le estaba diciendo, le pareció lo mas conmovedor que nunca le había pasado, todo ese tiempo Blaine supo leer claramente como se sentía, sin necesidad de hablar, lo supo, y no solo eso, planeo el viaje para que toda esa inseguridad se fuera y pasaran un buen momento, sin duda había encontrado al mejor hombre del mundo.

\- Blaine... - le susurró

\- dime

\- te amo - lo dijo así, sin ninguna duda, no le importaba siquiera si escucharía un "te amo" de regreso, solo era necesario decirlo.

Lo sentía ardiendo en su pecho.

Blaine tomo el rostro del menor en sus manos y junto sus labios en un dulce beso, ahí, bajo la luz de la luna, y con el mar a su alrededor, con la brisa chocando sus cuerpos y con la tranquilidad de la noche.

\- yo también te amo

* * *

_**Bien, ya sabemos porque lo llevó ahí, y Mason con Spencer :3 lo intentaran again**_

_**Prox Cap habrá hot, se que lo desean xD**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Planeaba contestar reviews pero mi tío me llamo para ir a su casa a ver películas u.u me tendran que disculpar, por eso y por haber tardado tanto en subir pero soy pesima con el smut, tanto así que mi bff Diana tuvo que ayudarme xD la mitad del cap lo escribio ella...**

**Lo melosamente romántico yo xD**

**Lo sucio que les encanta, ella :p *no se atrevan a negarlo***

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

_"Quítate los miedos... después la ropa, y entonces sabrás, lo que es hacer el amor"_

Ambos caminaban tomados de la mano de regreso a la casa de la playa, Kurt no podía sentirse más feliz en ese momento, ahora había comprendido que muy dentro de su ser, se preguntaba si simplemente no estaba siendo un reemplazo del fallecido esposo de Blaine, que quizá Blaine solo estuviera con el por el hecho de no seguir solo pero que aún estando con él, pensara en Sebastian, ahora estaba seguro de que no podía estar más equivocado. Si bien es cierto, Blaine jamás olvidaría al que fue su esposo, es mas, estaba seguro de que si el hubiera vivido lo mismo tampoco lo haría, pero ahora tenías la confianza de que el moreno quería empezar una historia completamente con ellos dos de protagonistas, solo ellos y nadie mas.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la casa Blaine abrió y Kurt solo pudo pensar en algo, estaba mas seguro que nada en su vida, solo esperaba que su novio pensara lo mismo y sobre todo, deseara lo mismo. Era el momento perfecto.

\- bien, creo que podemos ir a... - pero fue interrumpido por los labios del menor, lo besaba tiernamente, Blaine no se lo espero sin embargo tampoco se hizo del rogar, correspondiendo el beso rápidamente en cuanto pudo reaccionar ante la sorpresiva acción de su novio.

El beso poco a poco se fue intensificando, los brazos del castaño se aferraron al cuello del mayor mientras que el moreno rodeaba la cintura del Kurt con los suyos, ambos dejándose llevar por el momento, por ese amor y necesidad que ambos sentían por el otro, al final, la necesidad de aire se hizo presente, haciendo que ambos se separaran.

\- Kurt... ¿a que vino eso? - preguntó el moreno.

\- si a lo que te referías antes es ir a la habitación estoy de acuerdo - le dijo esperando que el mayor entendiera la indirecta.

Blaine por supuesto que la entendió pero tenía sus dudas - Kurt... ¿estas completamente seguro? no malentiendas, yo también quiero esto, es solo que no quiero que un día en el futuro te arrepientas de haber tenido el momento mas especial de tu intimidad con alguien que tal vez no sea el indicado - le dijo pasando una mano por la mejilla del menor, este solo negó con una sonrisa.

\- tonterías, tu eres el indicado - le respondió completamente seguro y tomándolo de la mano para dirigirse a la habitación que esa noche compartirían.

Y así ambos se dirigieron a la habitación, una vez que llegaron Blaine cerro la puerta, no era como si alguien fuera a molestar pero ya era algo necesario para sentir la verdadera intimidad - ¿tienes una idea lo mucho que significas para mi, Kurt? - le susurro en el oído antes de empezar a besar su cuello, el menor sintió una electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

\- si es lo mismo que tu significas para mi entonces... ah... si la tengo - contestó Kurt, las manos del mayor acariciaban la espalda del castaño por debajo de la camisa, para el menor todas las sensaciones eran completamente nuevas.

\- tu piel es extremadamente suave amor - le dijo sacándole la camisa.

\- te amo Blaine

\- y yo a ti, ambos se comenzaron a recostar en la cama, Kurt debajo del moreno, el ojiazul se propuso a quitar la camisa de su pareja y lo logro, ambos mirándose mutuamente, completamente complacidos con la vista del torso desnudo del otro.

No importaba cuantas veces se hubieran visto así, gracias a las clases de natación o por las veces que nadaron por diversión, ambos estaban completamente impresionados por el otro, y tenían la esperanza de que eso nunca cambiara.

Los labios de Blaine comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo desnudo de Kurt, desde su cuello, donde la dulce fragancia del menor lo embriago, bajando hasta su pecho donde se dedico a chupar y acariciar los suaves puntitos rosas del ojiazul, se dio cuenta rápidamente que lo estaba disfrutando porque lo escuchaba soltar suspiros excitados, mientras veía que el bulto de sus pantalones crecía cada vez mas, incluso podía sentir como este se mojaba un poco, gracias al liquido preseminal.

Observó la cara de kurt, tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza, quizás por la vergüenza, o el dolor que su ereccion le estaba provocando. Blaine mordió levemente el labio inferior de su amado castaño, para luego bajar a esa parte que suplicaba su atención.

Al llegar a su destino, sin esperar mas, bajo la bragueta del pantalón de kurt, y lo bajo rápidamente, le hubiera gustado torturarlo un poco, pero se notaba que el ojiazul estaba al borde, no iba a soportar mas y a decir verdad el tampoco. Una vez que bajo los boxers de kurt, sonrió pícaro al ver la punzante ereccion del menor, este se sonrojo demasiado.

\- ¿quieres evitar esa sonrisita? - le pidió avergonzado.

\- lo siento, es solo que, me sorprendió, para ser un niño estas muy bien desarrollado - le dijo casi con tono bromista buscando molestarlo.

\- no soy un niño - se quejo, blaine le sonrió divertido y beso sus labios para después volver a lo que hacia unos instantes atrás.

No buscando hacerlo esperar mas, se llevo el miembro del chico a su boca, kurt arqueo la espalda, soltando un gemido demasiado excitante, y es que, era la primera vez que el menor experimentaba esa sensación húmeda rodeándolo. El moreno daba lamidas suaves pero que lograban causar grandes espasmos en su novio. Kurt sentía que no podía aguantar mas, se iba a correr, los gemidos que luchaba por contener salían sin su permiso, provocando que el ojimiel ahora comenzara a tener un problema en sus pantalones, sus gemidos lo estaban excitando tanto, que sentía que en algún momento perdería la cordura y haría suyo al menor sin piedad alguna, pero se contuvo.

Quien no pudo contenerse mas fue kurt, cuando blaine mordió la punta de su pene, y entonces ni tiempo de avisar le dio, soltó toda su esencia en la boca de blaine junto con un jadeo.

\- lo siento mucho blaine, y-yo.. - se disculpo por no haber avisado antes, sin embargo, el moreno complacido trago todo, y luego subió a sus labios otra vez.

\- no te disculpes tonto - y volvió a besarlo con pasión haciéndolo probar de sus propios fluidos, no sabia tan mal. El mayor bajo sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior quedando ambos desnudos.

A continuación, el ojimiel lamió tres de sus dedos, hasta lubricarlos muy bien, y esto lo hizo frente a la atenta mirada del joven quien ante tan erótica escena pudo sentir que su ereccion volvía a crecer. Después su mano viajo a su entrada, donde con uno de sus dedos rozó esta, el castaño de estremeció.

\- esto, quizás te duela un poco - le advirtió, kurt asintió, estaba consciente de eso, pero sabia por blaine aguantaría cualquier dolor, con tal de que pudiera unirse en cuerpo y alma a el.

\- descuida, solo hazlo - le rogó en un jadeo. Inmediatamente sintió la opresión dentro suyo, el dedo de blaine había entrado rápidamente, si lo hacia lento probablemente dolería mas, sin embargo, si que dolió, kurt podía jurar eso, pero intento ocultar su dolor e incomodidad para no preocupar al mayor. Pero no tenia que decirlo para que el otro se diera cuenta de eso, por lo que comenzó a llenar si rostro de besos para distraerlo de la sensación dolorosa, unos segundos mas metió un segundo dedo, esta vez no fue tan incomoda la sensación irónicamente, comenzaba a dilatarse rápidamente, un tercer dedo se hizo presente, el ojiazul soltó un jadeo cuando el pelinegro movió sus tres dedos dentro de el, como buscando algo, no tardo mucho cuando sintió un espasmo lleno de placer repentinamente.

\- así que aquí esta - dijo el pelinegro sensualmente volviendo a presionar ese punto con sus dedos volviendo a causarle otro espasmo placentero.

\- por favor.. Blaine.. Te necesito - le rogó como pudo entre jadeos. El ojimiel no se hizo rogar mas, se posiciono entre las piernas del menor, y lentamente entro en el, este se aferro a su espalda, enterrando sus uñas, lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, dolía, dolía mucho a pesar de la previa preparación, sin embargo, estaba feliz, estaba siendo uno con blaine en ese momento.

El pelinegro se quedo quieto un largo rato, esperando que su pequeño se acostumbrará lo que menos quería era lastimarlo, quería hacerlo disfrutar. Miro su rostro, y beso las saladas lágrimas que salían causa del dolor, se sentía mal por el.

\- ¿quieres que pare? - dio indicios de salir de el, pero kurt lo detuvo.

\- no, estoy bien, solo.. Espera - le dijo con los ojos cerrados sosteniéndose de su espalda.

La habitación era llenada solo de los jadeos de kurt y el sonido de las olas del mar afuera.

Blaine continuo besando a su novio, buscando distraerlo, y a pesar de que luchaba con sus impulsos pues el interior de kurt lo estaba apretando a un punto extremadamente placentero, se contuvo esperando que el estuviera listo, y lo estuvo.

\- blaine, ¿puedes moverte.. Por favor? - dijo con voz entrecortada.

\- claro - contesto empezando un vaivén con sus caderas, sacando gemidos de la boca del ojiazul, gemidos llenos de placer ahora que el dolor se había ido.

Las embestidas siguieron, primero lentas, pero a petición de kurt se hicieron mas fuertes y rápidas pegando en el punto exacto que hacia a kurt gritar.

\- Aaaah, aah blaine - gemía, casi gritaba.

\- ¿te gusta?

\- s-si..¡oh dios mas fuerte! - blaine se sorprendía de las cosas que el menor jadeaba, pero con su mente nublada por el placer era lo único que podía hacer.

\- mas mas mas.. - continuaba pidiendo mas.

\- más? Si te doy mas, te romperé - bromeo.

\- pues rompeme, parteme en dos si quieres- el ojimiel soltó una risa, pero cumplió los deseos del castaño, sus embestidas se volvieron mas rápidas golpeando ese punto, kurt estaba al borde del éxtasis, gemidos y jadeos salian y salian.

\- Aaah oh, aaaa!

\- oh kurt! - tampoco blaine podía contenerse a gemir.

\- estoy, apunto! - aviso el menor

\- yo también - dijo, ya no podía ir mas rápido, sus caderas comenzaban a cansarse pero hizo un último esfuerzo, tomo el miembro de kurt en su mano y comenzó a másturbarlo al mismo tiempo que lo embestía.

\- blaine!

\- kurt! - ambos se corrieron gritando el nombre del otro. Blaine dentro de el y kurt en sus abdómenes

Kurt y Blaine jadeaban agotados, el sudor caía por sus frentes, e luchaban por regular su respiración. Blaine intento salir de kurt pero volvió a detenerlo.

\- quédate un momento más así- dijo con la respiración irregular, blaine le sonrió y se agacho a besar sus labios dulcemente, kurt correspondió el beso gustoso.

\- Te amo.. - susurro blaine, las mejillas del menor se sonrojaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

\- yo también te amo.. blaine.

El moreno enterró su cabeza en el cuello de kurt aun dentro de el, y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

**_Ya esta, lo que tanto querían xD_**

**_Espero lo hayan disfrutado... chauuuu_**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**ACTUALIZANDO :P ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO! :3**

**Hummelandersonsmythe: era momento de que Blaine siguiera con su vida :3**

**Robinnxc: jajajajaja no, no es una palabra pero entendi lo que quisiste decir :3**

**Jeny: que bueno que te haya gustado!**

**Nahir Jaime: jajaja la sinceridad sore todo, el porno klaine xD quien no adora el porno klaine :p**

**Moontsee VR: jjajajajaja todas somos pervertidas para que negarlo xD**

**Brenda: jaja se que lo habias esperado, se que todos lo habian hecho :p**

**Gabriela: esperemos que nadie los separe... xD pero conmigo nunca se sabe**

**Candy criss: si, por fin se dejaron vencer por la pasion**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

_El amor entre hermanos, es para siempre... incluso cuando ya no están._

Kurt despertaba lentamente, podía ver la luz del sol entrando por la ventana que adornaba la habitación, se sentía diferente, sabía el porque de eso, anoche se había entregado al hombre que amaba, ese hombre de cuarenta años que nunca pensó alguna vez le correspondería, ahí estaba, dormido a su lado, no pudo evitar contemplarlo mientras este descansaba, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, no se arrepentía de nada de lo vivido hasta el momento a lado de Blaine, absolutamente de nada.

\- recuerdo que eres de sueño pesado, me parece que lo mejor es que haga el desayuno - comentó dejando en beso en la mejilla del dormido moreno.

Kurt se levantó buscando sus boxers en algún lugar de la habitación - aquí están - dijo cuando al fin los encontró, se los puso y bajo a la cocina, haría unos panes con mantequilla y café. No podía ignorar el leve dolor en su parte trasera pero sabía que era normal, la realidad es que estaba mas feliz que nunca en su vida, así que un dolor como ese no le podía importar menos.

\- listo, veo que aquel dormilón no piensa despertarse por si solo - dijo subiendo a la habitación y tal como esperaba, Blaine seguía en el mundo de los sueños, le pareció muy adorable pero si lo dejaba el desayuno iba a enfriarse, así que llego a su lado y comenzó a moverlo.

\- hey, despierta dormilón, Blaine amor... despierta - el nombrado poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

\- ¿Kurt? buenos días - le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- buenos días, a alguien se le pegaron la sabanas - dijo dejando escapar una risa.

\- lo siento pero no todos tenemos la vitalidad de un joven de veinte años eh

Kurt solo rodó los ojos aunque sinceramente no había pensado en eso, probablemente Blaine se cansará mucho mas fácil que el en muchas cosas, bueno, ese pensamiento no tenía importancia.

\- anda, ya levantate... ya esta el desayuno

Blaine lo miró sorprendido - no era necesario Kurt - le dijo un poco apenado.

\- no, pero quise hacerlo, anoche me hiciste pasar uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida asi que... esto es lo menos que te mereces

\- eres un tonto, ambos pasamos uno de los mejores momentos de nuestra vida, no tienes porque agradecer nada

\- bueno, no importa, anda bajemos

\- en seguida

Blaine comenzó a buscar con su mirada los boxers, de repente sintió algo en su cabeza - ahí están, anda, no tardes - Kurt lo miró con burla una vez que le había lanzado la ropa, el moreno solo negó con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin duda en ese momento su vida era perfecta.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la orilla del mar, mirando el mar bajo una sombrilla de playa - ¿cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí? - preguntó el castaño recostándose mas en el cuerpo del mayor, pues este lo abrazaba por detrás.

\- unos días, tampoco puedo dejar tanto tiempo la casa y mucho menos a Mason

\- háblame de los padres de Mason, yo nunca le pregunto porque sé que le causa tristeza

El moreno miró al cielo - su padre Cooper, era mi hermano mayor, era todo un caso, era sin duda un alma libre, hacía lo que le gustaba y quería, entonces se enamoró de la madre de Mason, Sophia, se casaron un año después de ser novios oficialmente, entonces a los pocos meses ella se embarazó de Mason, cuando el nació fue todo mejor, estábamos muy contentos con el nuevo miembro de la familia, fue un niño muy consentido y de verdad que era travieso - comentó riendo mientras recordaba las travesuras de su sobrino.

\- siempre lo quisiste mucho

\- si, debo decir que lo malcrié mucho de pequeño... entonces pocos días de su cumpleaños nueve... paso ese accidente, la camioneta cayo por aquel barranco por la fuerte lluvia, lamentablemente Sophia murió al instante, a mi me llamaron del hospital en la madrugada diciendome que mi hermano estaba grave en urgencias, llegué... tenía ese presentimiento ¿sabes? - preguntó con una mirada triste, Kurt espero a que continuara.

\- que sería la última vez que lo vería...

Kurt tomo las manos del moreno en las suyas dándole apoyo - creo que no debí preguntar - le dijo pero el moreno negó.

\- no, es triste pero ya no me lastima, las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar, hace mucho que me resigne a su muerte pero me es inevitable extrañarlo, el y yo fuimos muy unidos a pesar de la diferencia de edad, y lo que mas me entristece es que el tenía una vida feliz, su esposa, su hijo... tener que irse así pero supongo que fue por algo, o eso quiero creer

\- si, mi papá también me dice lo mismo con respecto a la muerte de mi madre

\- bien, como te decía... llegué y me dieron la noticia de que mi hermano no soportaría mucho tiempo, no se podía hacer nada, tenía una hemorragia interna, el doctor me dijo que me nombraba entonces me dejo pasar...

_Blaine se acercó a su hermano, este lo miro fijamente - que bueno que viniste... - habló con dificultad el ojiazul, Blaine tomó la mano de su hermano._

_\- no te esfuerces Coop, y por supuesto que vine, eres mi hermano, tonto_

_\- necesito pedirte algo hermanito_

_\- lo que sea Coop, tu sabes que siempre estoy para ti - Blaine intentaba de sobremanera no llorar._

_\- cuida a Mason, no dejes que note mi ausencia... el te quiere mucho, se que serás un excelente padre para el..._

_El menor de los Anderson asintió rápidamente - por supuesto que lo haré, tu sabes que yo lo adoro, no tienes ni porque pedirlo - le dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas._

_\- gracias, además... estoy seguro que el será una gran compañía para ti también, ambos se apoyaran mucho_

_\- asi será_

_\- te quiero Blainey... dile a mi niño que a el también_

_\- se lo diré, también te quiero hermano_

_Cooper solo pudo sonreír antes de cerrar los ojos, podía descansar en paz._

Kurt estaba sorprendido y conmovido por la historia - Mason tardó en superar la perdida de su padre pero creo ambos lo hicimos bien, la compañía mutua ayudo mucho y bueno, no estábamos solos, Sebastian, Sam, Will, Emma, Sue y muchos mas estaban con nosotros - le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Mason tuvo mucha suerte de tenerte a su lado, eres alguien impresionante Blaine, no todos tienen la fortaleza y bondad que tu tienes

\- no digas eso... simplemente hice lo que mi corazón indicaba, el es mas que mi sobrino es como mi hijo y nunca lo dejaría solo

\- lo se, pero también habías tenido una perdida muy dolorosa, tu hermano, y aún así te hiciste cargo de un niño, dejaste a un lado tu dolor para darle fortaleza a un niño, eso no es fácil, incluso siendo de tu familia

\- yo creo que a ti te encanta adularme Hummel

\- jaja solo digo la verdad amor

Se dieron un beso para terminar esa platica - ¿que habrá pasado con Mason y Spencer? - preguntó el castaño.

\- esperemos que todo se haya solucionado

* * *

Mason se sorprendió al encontrar rosas por toda la sala - ¿pero que...? - preguntó el moreno al no entender nada.

\- oh, vino un joven a dejar todo esto, dijo que además le diera esto - dijo Emma entregándole una carta.

\- tiene que estar bromeando...

La sonrisa en su rostro delataba lo feliz que estaba por el detalle, abrió la carta, que tan solo contenía pocas palabras

"Este solo es el principio... aún quedan muchas sorpresas" - Spencer

\- eres un verdadero tonto - dijo mientras tomaba la única rosa blanca entre todas las rojas, pues eso siempre distinguió los ramos que el rubio le daba, siempre dejaba una rosa blanca, era algo que le gustaba hacer, según Spencer, la rosa blanca representaba a Mason.

* * *

Blaine miraba sorprendido al castaño - ¿que? - preguntó aún sin creer lo que le pedía el menor.

\- cuéntame Blaine... tu historia con Sebastian

* * *

**_Listo, ¿que les pareció? me parece interesante que Kurt sepa todo sobre Blaine_**

**_y su relación con Sebastian sin duda es de lo mas importante en su vida_**

**_¿que mas hará Spencer?_**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**AQUI LA ACTUALIZACION, LAMENTABLEMENTE VOY DE SALIDA :O ASI QUE RESPONDERE REVIEWS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP, GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

_**Te digo adiós y acaso con esta despedida mi mas hermoso sueño muere dentro de mi.  
pero te dijo adiós para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti**_

Blaine se recostó en la arena, junto a él Kurt quien esperaba pacientemente a que su novio comenzara a hablar, entendía perfectamente que no era nada fácil para Blaine hablar de ese tema, pero el quería saber, algo dentro de él sabía que era necesario, necesitaba saber una de las partes mas importantes de la vida de aquel hombre a quien amaba.

\- bien, para empezar debes saber que duré muchos años siendo solamente amigo de él, de hecho, mejores amigos... lo conocí a los 16 años, tuve problemas en mi colegio por ser gay entonces me cambiaron a Dalton, ahí el era el capitán de Los Warblers, el club coral, a pesar de que el acoso no era permitido podía notar la indiferencia de muchos hacia mi pues todos sabían el motivo de mi transferencia, pero el fue diferente, el me aceptó desde el principio

Kurt podía ver como Blaine no apartaba su mirada del cielo, supuso que estaba recordando todo lo que contaba.

\- Poco tiempo después junto a él fui de las voces principales del coro, nos hicimos los mejores amigos, y además, estaba perdidamente enamorado de él sin embargo eramos tan diferentes... todo lo contrario, el era fiestero y siempre tenía un romance para la ocasión, yo era todo lo contrario prefería estar tocando mi guitarra en la habitación y buscaba el romanticismo en toda su palabra, pensé que jamás podríamos funcionar juntos, al menos no como pareja... así que me aleje de esa idea, también pensé que el nunca me vería como algo mas que su mejor amigo...

\- ¿... pero? - le dijo Kurt animándole a que continuara.

Blaine se rió por la insistencia del castaño - viví creyendo eso durante casi cuatro años, a los 19 comencé a salir con un chico Jeremiah, el en verdad me gustaba mucho, era atento y teníamos cosas en común, el era dos años mayor que yo, en distintas ocasiones Sebastian me decía que no debía salir con él, lo cual me parecía extraño pues el era del que siempre decía que todos debemos animarnos a tomar riesgos, nunca me imagine la verdad detrás de su molestia - sonrió al recordarlo.

\- adivino, celos

\- exactamente, una noche me quede a dormir en casa de Jeremiah solamente porque se hizo demasiado tarde y comenzó a llover, su casa estaba lejos del lugar donde vivía con Sebastian y unos amigos, al otro día temprano Wes me llamó para decirme que Sebastian estaba muerto de borracho y que necesitaba mi ayuda porque solamente yo sabía lidiar con él en ese estado... así que llegué y fue ahí donde lo supe

_Blaine sostenía al borracho de Sebastian como podía para llevarlo a su habitación - hace demasiado tiempo que no te emborrachabas de esta manera, prometiste nunca volver a hacerlo bastian - le dijo tomando un tono regañón pero estaba mas preocupado que enojado realmente._

_\- dime que no lo hiciste - susurró el castaño._

_\- ¿que no hice que? - preguntó confundido Blaine._

_\- nada... no tengo ningún derecho_

_\- Sebastian dime que sucede_

_\- debí decírtelo, no debí haber callado tanto tiempo... - la voz de Sebastian se escuchaba angustiada y arrepentida._

_\- Sebastian dime que te sucede o te juro q..._

_Pero Blaine no pudo seguir su amenaza al ser callado por los labios del mas alto, el beso que por tantos años estuvo esperando, deseando y convenciendose de que nunca sucedería, estaba sucediendo, y a pesar del olor a alcohol, fue perfecto. Aunque por dentro se preguntaba... ¿porque Sebastian lo estaba besando?_

_\- te amo... te amo y ahora se que te he perdido... - confesó _

_El moreno estaba anonadado por lo que había escuchado y entonces tomo el rostro del chico que le robó el corazón desde el día en que lo conoció._

_\- no seas tonto, nunca me has perdido... te amo Seb, lo he hecho por casi cuatro años y estoy seguro de que te amaré siempre_

Kurt hasta el momento estaba conmovido con la historia, a pesar de ser Blaine de quien esta hablando, le encantaba saber que vivió un amor tan hermoso como ese, parecía de pelicula, mejores amigos que se enamoraron, el que era un adicto al romance, no podía odiar esa historia.

\- terminé con Jeremiah y al poco tiempo Seb y yo comenzamos a salir, me confesó que el mismo no se creía un buen novio para mi y por eso nunca se me declaro pero se le hacía fácil mantenerse al margen porque yo no salia con nadie, sin embargo cuando sintió que mi relación con Jeremiah iba en serio ya no pudo controlarse

\- me imagino

\- estudiamos juntos y bueno, si tuvimos altos y bajos, de hecho terminamos en distintas ocasiones pero siempre volvíamos... entonces llegó el día de la muerte de mi hermano, para ese entonces Sebastian y yo ya habíamos comenzado una vida juntos, ya sabes... vivir juntos y estabamos comprometidos, en ese entonces no era legal pero hubo un padre que acepto darnos su bendición y eso era suficiente, sin embargo no sucedió, Cooper había fallecido junto a su esposa, yo me dispuse como sabes a cuidar de Mason, era una gran responsabilidad y no quería obligar a Sebastian a aceptarlo... pero el me sorprendio

_\- Lo mejor es que viva con nosotros_

_\- ¿que? - preguntó sorprendido el moreno._

_\- ¿porque te sorprendes? es lo mas lógico tu y yo estamos juntos, el se ha quedado sin familia... nosotros lo seremos, sabes que me he encariñado mucho con el_

_\- no tienes porque... es decir, es mucha responsabilidad y bueno, yo..._

_Sebastian lo miro con ternura y le dio un beso casto en los labios - ¿creías que iba a huir? - le preguntó._

_\- mas bien, yo estaba dispuesto a dejar que eligieras, no tienes ninguna obligación_

_\- lo se pero es lo que quiero, no los dejaré solos, además... es genial ¿no? seremos una familia_

Kurt seguía conmoviendose con la historia - después de ahí todo pareció de algún modo perfecto, era claro que extrañabamos a mi hermano y que Mason pasó por una temporada difícil pero los tres estuvimos muy unidos, a los 26 por fin pudimos unir nuestras vidas, nos casamos y bueno, todo parecía genial, no podía quejarme de nada, salimos de viaje en dos ocasiones hasta que... Sebastian comenzó a sentirse mal, tenía días buenos y días malos, pero cometimos el error de dejarlo pasar pues Sebastian odiaba los medicos, rara vez se enfermaba así que no le quizó prestar atención, hasta que ya no pudimos más, se hizo unos analisis y... - Kurt puso mucha atención, sabía lo que venía.

_\- ¿cáncer? - preguntó aterrado el moreno_

_\- si... - contestó Sam, Blaine había tenido tanto miedo de leer el resultado que le pidió a Sam que lo hiciera._

_\- no... dime que no es cierto, por favor Sam _

_El rubio se acercó y abrazó a su mejor amigo - lo siento tanto - le dijo sinceramente, no tenía algo mas que decir ¿que cambiaría? el dolor seguiría ahí, no le quedaba de otra mas que apoyarlo solamente, consolarlo... darle fuerzas._

_\- es injusto... primero mi hermano y ahora Sebastian, no, no, no - repetía entre sollozos._

_\- el te va a necesitar, debes ser fuerte Blaine_

_En cuanto llegaron a la casa Blaine subió a la habitación donde Sebastian se encontraba mirando la televisión, en cuanto lo vio llegar el castaño supo que algo iba mal, lo podía ver claramente en la mirada triste de su esposo, apago la televisión y tomó la mano de Blaine._

_\- ¿que tan malo es?_

_\- Seb yo..._

_\- tus ojos me lo dicen todo, siempre eres un libro abierto para mi Blainey_

_Blaine no lo soporto y lo abrazo - no quiero perderte - le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, entonces Sebastian se dio una idea de lo que salió en los analisis, abrazo de vuelta a su esposo, porque si algo sabía es que los que se iban no eran los que sufrían._

_Si no los que se quedaban._

\- Después de ese día fueron altos y bajos, era complicado pero Sebastian nunca se dejo ver triste o abatido por la situación, yo solo fingía que podía soportarlo, hasta que finalmente llego el día, fue tan triste...muchas veces deseé olvidar ese día, incluso en sus últimos momentos el se mantuvo tan fuerte

_Blaine se encontraba tomando la mano de su esposo que cada día estaba peor - quita esa cara Blaine... - le dijo el castaño._

_\- no puedo hacer eso... no viendote así_

_\- esto esta a punto de acabar y después no sentiré nada_

_\- no quiero que me dejes_

_Un silencio gobernó la habitación hasta que Sebastian sonrió_

_\- espero que sea cierto - comentó de la nada._

_\- ¿que cosa?_

_\- que los que nos vamos protegemos a los que se quedan_

_Blaine no lo soporto más y dejo salir las lágrimas, no era tonto, sabía que era como aquella ocasión con su hermano, sabía que su esposo se estaba despidiendo de el, no quería afrontarlo, no podía imaginar su vida sin Sebastian en ella._

_\- tu siempre me has protegido_

_\- y quiero seguir haciéndolo, porque Blaine... eres lo mejor que me paso y créeme, aquel día que llegaste a Dalton fue el mejor día de mi vida, porque te conocí_

_\- te amo tanto Seb_

_\- y yo a ti Blaine, pero yo me voy y tu debes continuar con tu vida, te conozco demasiado bien, escucha... aún eres joven puedes rehacer tu vida con otra persona mas adelante puedes volver a enamorarte y..._

_\- nunca! nunca, tu eres mi esposo y aunque te mueras, siempre serás al único al que ame_

_Sebastian sonrió con ternura - eres un necio, escucha bien, te enamoraras y volverás a hacer feliz aunque no quieras, así pasará y yo estaré mas que feliz de que lo hagas porque te lo mereces... - Blaine lo miró con amor y tristeza._

_\- tu siempre decidiendo por mi_

_\- si no lo hiciera serías un desastre_

_Ambos se sonrieron y Blaine vio como su esposo cerraba sus ojos, para nunca volverlos a abrir._

Blaine se había levantado de la arena y se había acercado al mar - al final, como siempre tuvo razón - dijo mirando al cielo, Kurt se levantó y lo abrazó para atras.

\- no me imagino lo difícil que fue para ti, es decir... cuando murió mi madre, yo sabía que tal vez se iría antes que yo, los padres se van pero tu nunca te lo viste venir, aquella enfermedad

\- si, no lo esperaba, incluso con el pasar de la enfermedad nunca me hice a la idea, viví en negación por tanto tiempo pero ahora se que el esta bien allá, pero fue tan difícil decirle adiós... el fue mi fortaleza por tantos años, fue el amor de mi vida y... un día simplemente se fue a un lugar donde no podría alcanzarle, no te voy a mentir, nunca lo olvidare siempre estará presente en mi

\- lo se, pero algún día lo verás de nuevo

\- quizá... pero ahora tengo un presente que el predijo por cierto

\- me alegra que tuviera razón - dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

\- yo también, seguro se ha de estar riendo en este momento, siempre lo hacía

Kurt le dio un beso casto en los labios - seguramente, volvamos a la casa, y Blaine, gracias por compartir algo tan importante conmigo - le dijo sinceramente pues sabía lo difícil del tema para el moreno.

\- nunca habrá secretos entre nosotros Kurt, te amo

\- yo también te amo

* * *

**_¿Que les pareció? Me re inspira esta pareja xD para que mas que la verdad_**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**ACTUALIZANDO :3 AQUÍ EMPIEZAN LAS PRUEBAS PARA NUESTRA PAREJITA :3**

**Gabriela cruz: lo se, yo tambien amo esa frase, dije, esta le queda pero pintadita a su historia :3**

**Jeny: siiii que bueno que te haya gustado su historia :3**

**Hummelandersonsmythe: jajajajaja yo amo el seblaine y el klaine, a veces me debato en cual me gusta mas xD**

**Moontsee VR: lo se, la historia fue bien linda, lo seeee Kurt ahora es su presente :3**

**Candy Criss: logro lo imposible xD la historia fue hermosa y hasta a ti que odias seblaine te gusto xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

_"Irónico es, que con quien mas peleas es con quien mas quieres estar"_

Blaine y Kurt regresaron cuatro días después a la casa, el castaño rápidamente fue capturado por su mejor amigo para que le contara todo lo que sucedió en el viaje, Blaine solo rodó los ojos al pensar el bombardeo de preguntas por el cual pasaría su novio.

\- wow! osea que tu... wow! - decía emocionado Mason al enterarse por su mejor amigo que había pasado noches atrás.

\- cállate ya, por eso no quería contarte nada - decía sonrojado el castaño.

\- oh vamos, no es como si no me lo hubiera esperado... los dos solos, durante días, era mas que claro lo que pasaría

Kurt solo sonrió al recordar los buenos momentos que había pasado con Blaine - ¿y tu que me dices? ¿que paso al final con Spencer? ni creas que se me había olvidado eh - le preguntó, ahora era su turno de saber.

\- oh... bueno, se podría decir que estamos intentando recuperar lo que perdimos

\- ¿en serio? eso es genial, pero entonces ¿que paso?

Mason le contó lo de la enfermedad de Spencer lo que al igual que él, dejo sorprendido a Kurt, a pesar de tampoco estar del todo de acuerdo con la decisión que tomo el rubio en aquel entonces, también lo comprendía.

\- si te soy sincero, me alegro que hayas decidido darte la oportunidad, ustedes se siguen amando a pesar de todo y eso creo que es suficiente para intentarlo nuevamente, es mas que claro que ustedes deben estar juntos

El moreno se puso a pensar en que aquello que decía Kurt era totalmente cierto, quizá era momento de dejar de hacerse del rogar y darle el "si" completamente a Spencer, ya habían pasado el tiempo suficiente separados como para seguir prologandolo.

\- oye Kurt... ¿ya has pensado en decirle a tu padre sobre tu relación con mi tío?

Kurt se puso serio en ese momento - no lo se... mi padre tiene ese problema en el corazón y temo que esta noticia lo impresione o moleste demasiado, es bastante terco y bueno, no se que reacción tendría - comentó preocupado.

\- lo digo porque ya no falta mucho para que regrese y no creo que tengas mas pretextos para quedarte aquí

\- encontraré la manera, por ahora no quiero pensar en eso

* * *

Spencer se encontraba sorprendido por lo que Mason le acababa de decir - ¿hablas en serio? - le preguntó sin podre creerlo.

\- si... ya no hay nada que pensar, quiero que volvamos a ser la misma pareja de hace daños, olvidemos que todo esto paso ¿si?

El rubio sonrió feliz por la decisión de ese hombre del que siempre había estado tan perdidamente enamorado, no lo dudo y tomo el rostro del moreno en sus manos y lo beso, ese beso que había esperado tanto tiempo en darle. Mason correspondió y de repente fue como si todo volviera a estar en su lugar, como si tuviera todo lo que necesita, y así era.

El amor de su vida ahora estaba nuevamente con él.

* * *

3 semanas después

Kurt estaba molesto, muy molesto - tenemos mas de seis días sin salir Blaine! - le gritaba, el moreno solamente rodó los ojos, era la tercera vez en esa semana que se peleaban.

\- escucha, estas de vacaciones, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, yo tengo que trabajar Kurt

\- lo entiendo, se que tienes que trabajar, pero dudo que no tengas ni dos horas como para poder salir a cenar o a comer o algo

\- no en esta semana Kurt, debo entregar unos...

\- no me importa lo que tengas que entregar! esto es sumamente injusto, estas siendo muy injusto conmigo

No dejo que Blaine se defendiera ya que salió de la habitación, Blaine solo suspiro de frustración, era claro lo que pasaba pero intentaba ser el centrado de ambos, Kurt no comprendía las cosas y era normal, era un chico de veinte años, el moreno se sentó en su silla y continuo trabajando... o eso trato.

Kurt no se salía de su cabeza

El castaño caminaba por el jardín de la casa Anderson, intentaba relajarse después de la discusión - ¿otra pelea? - escuchó detrás de él, miro a Sam, el mejor amigo de su novio, hace pocas semanas lo había conocido y convivido con el.

\- hola Sam

\- últimamente es muy normal escucharlos pelear

\- es porque últimamente lo único que hace tu amigo es trabajar

\- ¿tienes una idea del porque?

\- no y no me interesa

Sam solo dejo salir un suspiro, no le sorprendía en lo absoluto la actitud del menor, era como verse el o a Blaine o incluso a Sebastian a esa edad, era completamente normal, pero si realmente querían prosperar en esa relación ambos debían aprender a comunicarse.

\- deberías de saberlo y ya sabiéndolo entonces tomar la decisión de estar enojado o no

\- es normal estar enojado, tengo un novio que no tiene tiempo para mi

\- mas bien, un novio que te llevo a unas mini vacaciones a una playa modificando la fecha de entrega de uno de sus trabajos

Kurt se quedo mirando estupefacto al rubio - ¿que? - es lo único que pudo preguntar.

\- Blaine sabía que se le vendría mucho trabajo encima pero quería convencerte y hacerte ver que te ama y que no eres solo un reemplazo de Sebastian y por eso decidió llevarte ahí a pesar de que se le acumularía el trabajo

\- espera... oh dios, debí escucharlo

\- si, debiste hacerlo pero no te culpes, es común y esta no será la única pelea que tendrán

\- fui muy injusto con él

\- estoy seguro que el entiende, solo procura escucharlo, mira Kurt a pesar de que apoyo su relación no por eso me ciego, son veinte años de diferencia, habrá muchas cosas en que no estarán de acuerdo ambos, una de ellas será el tiempo de trabajo, el tiene el suyo y tu estas estudiando, nunca podrán realmente acoplarse, tienen que aprender a ser felices como puedan y con lo que tengan

\- lo se, supongo que debo aprender a controlar mi carácter

Sam puso sus manos en los hombros del castaño - no se trata de eso, supongo que solo el tiempo dirá, por el momento sean felices - fue lo único que dijo antes de irse, dejando confundido al castaño.

¿solo el tiempo dirá? ¿a que se refería? pero lo que mas le molestaba era "por el momento"

¿Sam creía que no quedarían juntos?

* * *

Blaine bajaba de las escaleras para buscar algo de la comida, al entrar a la cocina se encontró con Kurt haciendo de comer - oh, no pensé encontrarte aquí - comentó Blaine sin saber si Kurt aún estaba molesto.

\- yo... yo esperaba encontrarte aquí, Blaine lo siento, no debí enojarme contigo

\- no, yo lo siento, debería encontrar como equilibrar mi tiempo contigo

Ambos se miraban, ambos tenían su parte de razón.

\- Kurt, desde el principio estamos conscientes de que esta relación no será fácil pero realmente quiero que funcione, te amo y debemos encontrar la manera de que esto vaya en la mejor dirección posible - le dijo abrazándolo.

\- se que a lado tuyo soy un niño testarudo, lo se Blaine, pero al igual que tu quiero que esto funcione, odio pelear contigo y sobre todo odio estar alejado de ti

\- haremos que esto funcione

Ambos se sonrieron y se besaron olvidándose de las discusiones pasadas, deseando que todo siguiera bien entre ellos.

* * *

**_¿Que mas creen que suceda con esta pareja? ¿Cuantas diferencias mas hallaran por la diferencia de edades?_**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**NO PODRÉ CONTESTAR REVIEWS, ANDO AQUÍ DE MISION IMPOSIBLE XD MI MAMA SALIÓ Y APROVECHE PARA TERMINAR EL CAP *la semana pasada no pude actualizar porque se borro el capitulo :'(***

**CONTESTARÉ EN EL SIGUIENTE, PERO SABEN QUE SIEMPRE LOS LEO :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

_Algunas veces las buenas cosas de la vida tienden a separarse solo para dar espacio a que mejores cosas  
puedan suceder_

Mason se encontraba muy feliz al saber que las cartas para saber si había quedado en la universidad, bueno, si el y Kurt habían quedado en la universidad que querían se entregaban la próxima semana.

\- ¿no estas emocionado? pronto sabremos y si todo va bien, iremos a Nueva York! - le decía el moreno a su mejor amigo.

\- yo... si, supongo

\- ¿sucede algo Kurt? - le preguntó algo confundido por el ánimo del ojiazul.

Kurt dejo salir un suspiro - ya no estoy tan seguro de ir ahí - Mason lo miró impactado.

\- ¿estas enfermo? ¿te sientes mal? ¿llamo a un medico?

\- no seas tonto

\- es que estas diciendo cosas raras, tu eras el mas emocionado en irnos de aquí y empezar un futuro allá, ha sido tu sueño desde que te conozco ¿porque de repente cambiaste de idea?

\- solo he estado pensando, que no es necesario irme de aquí para ser alguien ¿no?

Mason miraba extrañado a su mejor amigo, además podía ver claramente que, aunque el castaño lo decía en verdad no lo sentía del todo seguro, era como si estuviera luchando por decir cada palabra.

\- no me digas que esto es por mi tío

Kurt negó rápidamente con la cabeza - no, el no tiene nada que ver - dijo, pero era mentira y eso lo sabía Mason. Era claro que ahora que Kurt había encontrado el amor lo menos que quería era alejarse de él pero tampoco podía cambiar de esa manera sus sueños y su futuro, sin embargo optó por fingir que le creía y le sonrió.

\- bien, espero lo pienses mejor, todavía tenemos que saber si quedamos

Kurt solamente asintió, Mason comenzaba a preguntarse si fue buena idea la relación de su tío con Kurt.

* * *

Blaine se encontraba descansando en el sofá, últimamente había tenido mucho trabajo y aunque eso lo hacía por un lado muy feliz ya que le encantaba hacerlo y ahora tenía la inspiración también era bastante desgastante. Apenas comenzaba a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió el peso de alguien mas sobre él.

\- hola amor - le saludo Kurt quien estaba sentado encima de él.

\- hola cariño

\- ¿terminaste el trabajo? - preguntó el castaño

\- si, por fin lo logré - expreso cansado pero orgulloso el mayor.

Kurt sonrió y le dio un beso - ¿podemos salir entonces? - le preguntó con ilusión, para Blaine fue como un balde de agua fría porque lo que menos quería ahora era salir, solo descansar, quizá pasar tiempo con su pareja y nada mas.

\- amor me encantaría, te juro que si, pero realmente no estoy de ánimos para salir... - dijo lo mas dulce que pudo, temía que el castaño se molestara.

\- entiendo... - dijo en un susurro pero entonces después de pensar un momento sonrió - asi que... quieres quedarte en casa - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, Blaine lo miro confundido pero tranquilo porque al parecer no se había enojado.

\- así es... ¿porque?

Kurt ahogo una risita y comenzó a besar el cuello de su novio - bien, quedémonos pero en la habitación - se paro rápidamente tomando de la mano a Blaine, el moreno estaba cansado pero tampoco podía negarse siempre, Kurt había sido comprensivo en los últimos días, así que se esforzo por sonreir.

\- si, vamos

Queda mas que claro, que no pudo descansar.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Kurt había salido con sus amigos a comer, Sam había llegado para pasar la tarde con su mejor amigo, ambos se encontraban en la sala de estar, Blaine completamente acostado en el sofá cama.

\- a lado tuyo amigo, en estos momentos un zombie se ve con mas vida que tu

\- te doy un consejo, nunca... jamás, salgas con un chico veinte años menor que tu, no si quieres llegar a los 41 - se quejaba del cansancio.

Sam solo se rió - ¿mucho sexo eh? - le preguntó.

\- no tienes idea, lo amo y lo deseo como no tienes idea pero tengo cuarenta años y trabajo, mi vitalidad esta muy lejos de estar a la par de la de él

\- ¿porque no se lo dices?

\- porque ya ha estado comprendiendome mucho, anoche quería salir pero estaba muerto, entonces sin reproches me dijo que nos quedaramos pero no precisamente a descansar

\- me imagino, el chico esta en pleno goce de su apetito sexual, aún recuerdo lo descarados y calientes que eran tu y Sebastian - dijo burlandose.

Blaine solo rodó los ojos divertido - tu tenias una suerte particular de encontrarnos en los momentos menos oportunos - ambos rieron por los recuerdos de su juventud.

\- pero también ustedes tenían una manía por escoger los lugares menos indicados

\- oye una vez estabamos en nuestra casa

\- si claro, hacerlo en la sala es muy normal cuando saben que no viven solos

\- para que entras sin avisar

\- tu me diste la llave!

Ambos se rieron incluso mas - estamos peleando por algo que paso hace ¿que? 17 años o más - le dijo Blaine aún riéndose, el rubio estaba feliz al darse cuenta que su mejor amigo ahora podía hablar de Sebastian sin ponerse a llorar.

\- ojala todo fuera así de sencillo con Kurt... - comentó el moreno seriamente.

\- bueno, aquí hay muchas diferencias

\- lo se, empezando por la edad... no creas que no pienso en todo lo que no puede separar

\- pronto se tendrá que ir ¿estas consciente de eso? - le recordó la universidad.

\- si, lo tengo muy presente

Sam suspiro - ¿no lo detendrás? - le preguntó.

\- por supuesto que no, es su futuro, sus sueños... aún cuando será difícil separarme de él, también estaré muy feliz por él

\- ¿que pasará cuando se vaya?

\- ¿que se supone que debe pasar?

El rubio solo sonrió triste - ¿volveremos a perderte? - le preguntó preocupado, no quería tener presente nuevamente a ese Blaine deprimido que solo se la pasaba encerrado entre cuatro paredes.

\- no, ya no... estaré triste pero Kurt me trajo nuevamente a la vida, no volveré a irme, te lo prometo

* * *

Kurt y Mason miraban las cartas que acababan de llegar - ya llegaron, mucho antes de lo esperado - dijo Mason tomando la carta con su nombre.

\- no estoy seguro de querer abrirla

\- vamos, debemos ser valientes

Pero Kurt no temía no haber quedado, ahora mismo, temía haber quedado.

\- bien, abriré la mía - Mason abrió y leyó rápidamente, sonriendo ampliamente - lo logre! entre! - expresó totalmente emocionado, Kurt sonrió, estaba feliz por él.

\- anda, ábrelo!

Kurt asintió y empezó a abrir la carta, comenzando a leer, Mason esperaba impaciente, hasta que Kurt levantó la mirada - me aceptaron, quedé - Mason lo abrazó, Kurt no sabía como reaccionar, entonces vio a Blaine recargado en la puerta, lo había escuchado.

Blaine le sonrió. Si, Kurt se iría. Así debía ser.

* * *

**_¿Que les deparará el destino a estos dos?_**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**ACTUALIZANDO COMO SE DEBE :D**

**Hummelandersonsmythe: la vida siempre es una tragedia, sobre todo en mis fics xD**

**Jeny: el drama en mi historia es necesario xD**

**Candy criss: Blaine quiere algo mas para Kurt :/ el lo explicará mas adelante**

**Gabriela cruz: emm... ¿para ti que es de la peor manera? xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

_París__, todos dicen que es la ciudad del amor pero no es "donde" sino con "quien" estas_

Habían pasado dos días desde que la carta de aceptación había llegado, no se había vuelto a hablar del asunto, Kurt no le sacó el tema a Blaine ni Blaine a él, para el mayor todo estaba mas que claro, sin embargo quería hacer algo especial para ambos, sobre todo después de lo que su sobrino le había contando el mismo día que la carta había llegado.

* * *

_Blaine miraba con asombro a su sobrino - ¿que estas diciendo? ¿Kurt esta pensando en no ir? - le preguntó completamente sorprendido por lo que se estaba enterando en ese momento._

_\- así es, mira el pone mil excusas pero es mi mejor amigo y lo conozco demasiado bien, y el no quiere irse..._

_\- por mi - lo interrumpió Blaine._

_\- si... te ama y supongo esta poniendo como prioridad su relación en lugar de su futuro y sus sueños, yo tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero tío pero creo que... se estaba equivocando_

_\- por supuesto que lo esta haciendo, mira... por amor cometemos muchas tonterías y estas es una de las mas comunes, renuncias a tus propios sueños con tal de seguir a lado de la persona que amas pero eso a largo plazo causa demasiados problemas, arrepentimientos, resentimientos..._

_Guardó silencio y puso sus manos en los hombros de su sobrino, le dió una sonrisa tranquilizadora - descuida, yo me encargo de esto, Kurt va a cumplir sus sueños, te lo prometo - le aseguró._

_\- muchas gracias, se que esto también es difícil para ti_

_\- yo ya sabía que esto pasaría, se como comportarme con esto pero Kurt es un chico como tu, los impulsos son un problema, yo tuve muchos a su edad_

_Ambos rieron - de nuevo muchas gracias - y Mason se fue._

* * *

Blaine esperaba en el jardín a su novio hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeandole por detrás - ya estoy aquí, no tienes ni idea de las ganas que tenía de verte, ayer todo el día estuviste desaparecido - se quejo con un adorable puchero, o al menos así lo vio el moreno.

\- perdóname, estaba arreglando unas cosas pero créeme te alegraras cuando sepas porque me desaparecí

\- sorprendeme entonces - le dijo dandole un beso rápido en los labios.

Blaine sonrió y tomo unos papeles que estaban en la mesa del jardín - toma - Kurt tomo el papel y comenzó a ver que era, sin poder creer lo que estaba leyendo.

\- no es cierto...

\- si es cierto

\- Blaine, esto... no, no puede ser ¿en serio? ¿tu y yo? ¿en París? - le preguntó emocionado.

\- solo nosotros dos, un viaje de amor si así quieres llamarlo

Kurt no se contuvo mas y beso a Blaine de la manera mas apasionada que pudo, siendo correspondido inmediatamente, ambos perdiendose en la boca del otro, saboreando el sabor del otro, ambos emocionados por el gran amor que se tenían. Ambos se separaron y Kurt le sonrió.

\- el boleto dice que salimos mañana

\- así es, mañana a las ocho en punto

\- oh dios! debo hacer mi maleta! gracias Blaine! no tienes idea de cuanto te amo

\- yo te amo más pequeño, anda ve a hacer la maleta

Kurt asintió yéndose pero regresando para darle un beso mas y entonces en verdad irse, Blaine miraba con adoración lo emocionado que el castaño se encontraba, sabía que ese viaje sería perfecto.

Aunque fuera un viaje de despedida.

* * *

Mason se encontraba recostado en la cama con su novio - ¿porque estas tan triste? - le pregunta Spencer mientras acaricia el cabello oscuro de su novio.

\- imagina lo difícil que ha de ser para ellos, este viaje es solo para decirse "adiós" mi tío quiere darle el mejor recuerdo de amor de su vida y al final lo quiere dejar libre... no me imagino una prueba de amor mas grande que esa, es algo parecido a lo que tu hiciste por mi

\- tu tío es una persona increíble pero no entiendo ¿porque no se va con él a Nueva York?

\- el piensa que Kurt tiene mucho que vivir por su cuenta, el quiere que viva todo lo que el vivió y estoy de acuerdo, solo mira lo que Kurt esta dispuesto hacer por estar con mi tío, renunciar a todo lo que había soñado, con mi tío allá... el simplemente se estancaría, quizá solamente saldría adelante con los estudios

\- si, supongo que tienes razón... al menos como dices, quedará un lindo recuerdo y quien sabe, quizá mas adelante el destino vuelva a unirlos, así como hoy nos une a ti y a mi

Mason sonrió pensando y creyendo en eso - si, espero que si - dijo dándole un beso a su novio.

* * *

Blaine y Kurt se encontraban a solo unos minutos de aterrizar en París - no puedo creer que haya estado volando por tantas horas! - exclamaba Kurt.

\- te la pasaste dormido la mayoría - dijo en burla Blaine.

\- calla, de otra manera iba a comenzar a marearme

\- no me importa cariño, te veías realmente adorable dormidito - dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

\- eres simplemente el mejor

El tiempo paso hasta que aterrizaron y bajaron, yendo por el equipaje, Kurt salió rápidamente del aeropuerto para echar el primer vistazo a la ciudad a la que acababa de llegar, simplemente estaba demasiado emocionado, siempre soñó con viajar a lugares europeos, simplemente no creía que realmente estaba sucediendo, pero lo que mas lo llenaba de felicidad era "con quien" estaba viviendo ese sueño.

Sintió como Blaine tomaba su mano - ¿hermoso, cierto? y eso que no has conocido nada - le dijo con una sonrisa, Kurt solo lo abrazo.

\- gracias por esto, en serio Blaine, esto es simplemente un sueño haciéndose realidad - dijo mirandolo a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle todos los sentimientos que lo atacaban en ese momento.

\- te lo mereces, no tienes nada que agradecer... además, yo estoy viviendo también mi sueño junto a ti

Se dieron un beso antes de llamar a un taxi que los llevara al mejor hotel del lugar.

* * *

Se encontraban en su habitación, Kurt no se creía el hotel de lujo en el que se encontraba - tienes que estar bromeando ¿ya te fijaste cuando cobran cada platillo, ni comiendo en la calle una semana me gasto esto - le dijo asombrado.

\- no te preocupes por eso

\- ya se que eres millonario y todo eso pero... esto es demasiado

Blaine le quito la cartilla - pediré por los dos o solo terminaras pidiendo un vaso de agua - le dijo riendo.

\- la cual también esta demasiado cara, terminaré tomando de la llave - Blaine solo rodó los ojos.

\- tu solo déjate consentir

Después de eso llamo para ordenar, a la media hora la comida ya estaba en su habitación, Kurt se dio cuenta que sin duda lo que había pedido iba a estar delicioso aunque seguía pensando que Blaine estaba gastando mucho dinero.

\- anda come porque iremos a dar un paseo ¿a donde quieres ir primero?

\- a la torre eiffel! quiero conocerla! - dijo entusiasmado.

\- me imagine que esa sería tu respuesta, ya casi cae el sol, así que iremos... no hay nada como ir de noche

\- ¿ya habías venido?

\- hace años, por mi trabajo... traje a Mason conmigo

\- oh ya veo, yo nunca me imagine aquí

\- pues ya ves, aquí estas

Kurt le sonríe, cada día se convencía mas que lo mejor que la vida pudo darle era el hombre que estaba delante de él. Se inclino para darle un beso en los labios y sonreir después.

\- te amo

\- yo más Kurt

* * *

Kurt estaba deslumbrado por el lugar, se encontraba ahí, frente a la torre, donde nunca se imagino estaría alguna vez, y tomado de la mano con el hombre que tampoco imagino y que amaba con el alma a pesar del poco tiempo.

\- ¿que te parece?

\- es genial, es hermoso

\- y todavía no ves todo desde dentro de ella

\- ¿que? - preguntó sorprendido.

\- vamos a subir, para que veas la ciudad desde la torre eiffel

Kurt solo se dejo guiar por su novio, entraron y subieron a la segunda planta, ahí ambos se acercaron a la orilla, Blaine solo se quedo mirando las reacciones del menor, Kurt miraba todo con gran asombro, todo era demasiado perfecto, la vista, la compañía... todo. Volteo a ver a su novio con adoración.

\- gracias por todo esto

\- no es nada, es la ciudad del amor ¿no? tenía que traer a mi hermoso novio conmigo

El castaño sonrió - eres perfecto - le dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, es lo que sentía.

\- por supuesto que no, simplemente estoy muy enamorado de ti y quiero verte feliz

\- tu me haces feliz, no necesito nada mas

Blaine sabía a lo que Kurt se estaba refiriendo, sin embargo sabía que aún no era el momento para hablar, por ahora lo haría disfrutar de un viaje tranquilo, al final tendrían que hablar seriamente del futuro de ambos.

Mas que nada, del futuro de Kurt.

* * *

_**¿QUE LES PARECIÓ? SOY PÉSIMA PARA ESCRIBIR CAPÍTULOS ROMÁNTICOS XD**_

_**LO MIO ES EL DRAMA :P**_

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**ACTUALIZANDO... XD**

**Candy: todo lo bueno tiene que terminar pero eso no quiere decir que para siempre :)**

**Jeny: no tienen porque pelear :d**

**Gabriela: jajajajaja no, bueno un poco quizá**

**Hummelandersonsmythe: noooo no soy mala, quiza un poco :/**

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

_A veces, el mayor acto de amor hacía una persona consiste en desaparecer de su vida_

Kurt estaba recostado en el pecho del moreno, ambos desnudos después de haberse entregado una vez mas al amor y la pasión que sentían por el otro, ya habían pasado tres días desde que habían llegado a París y ambos habían sido realmente felices en esa ciudad.

\- Blaine... estos días han sido perfectos - le decía con cariño el castaño mientras dibujaba con sus dedos circulos invisibles en el pecho del mayor.

\- lo se, necesitábamos esto, ambos aquí solos... - dijo dandole un beso en la frente, kurt sonrió.

\- es increíble que en tan poco tiempo te he llegado a amar tanto - confesó mirándolo a los ojos, Blaine sonrió nostalgico, sabiendo que muy pronto ese tiempo acabaría, sin embargo no dejo que el castaño se diera cuenta de la tristeza que en parte lo embargaba.

\- yo también, supongo que no es cuestión de tiempo... el amor simplemente llega a dos personas que estaban destinadas a conocerse y se enamoran de ellas, no solo de sus virtudes sino de sus defectos también

Kurt pudo ver un brillo extraño en los ojos de su novio pero no comento nada - yo sigo buscando un defecto en ti - Blaine rodó los ojos ante el comentario.

\- tengo muchos

\- yo no los veo, para mi eres perfecto... y no me contradigas

Blaine solo rió un poco - eres adorable Kurt, te amo mi niño - el castaño se sonrojo, siempre que el moreno le llamaba así no podía evitar sonrojarse, su corazón se agitaba bastante, sentía que era muy especial el que lo llamara de esa manera.

* * *

Blaine se encontraba mirando la ciudad por la ventana del hotel, pensando en como comenzar la conversación, esa conversación que sería tan difícil para ambos, sabía que el castaño no la iba a tomar nada bien pero tenía que hacerlo ver que seguir sus sueños no era un error, no podía abandonar todo por él, por ellos. El comprendía sus razones, el sabía lo que era amar tan intensamente que todo lo demás no importaba o mejor dicho, no parecía importar. Sin embargo, también sabía la gran mentira que era eso, porque no solo importaba sino que después venía el arrepentimiento y no quería eso para Kurt.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió los brazos de Kurt alrededor de su cintura - ¿porque tan callado? amor... ¿sucede algo? - le preguntó preocupado, Blaine dejó salir un largos suspiro y posó su mirada en la azulada del menor.

\- solo pensaba... en todo lo que se viene

\- ¿de que hablas? - le preguntó sin comprender a lo que Blaine se refería.

\- de esto - dijo sacando de su maleta la carta de la Universidad de Kurt, este lo miro sorprendido.

\- Blaine...

\- necesitamos hablarlo - sentenció el moreno.

Kurt no quería hacerlo - no hay nada que hablar, además... ya tomé la decisión de no ir - le dijo no queriendo seguir con el tema, Blaine lo tomó de sus manos.

\- ¿por ti o por mi? - le preguntó directamente.

\- yo... yo no quiero irme

\- ¿porque? - le preguntó otra vez.

\- simplemente no quiero

\- Kurt, debes ir - le dijo seriamente.

\- no! no puedes obligarme - le gritó alejándose de él

Blaine negó con la cabeza - solo responde sinceramente... si yo no estuviera en tu vida ¿irías? - le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta. Kurt lo miró a los ojos intentando negarlo pero estaría mintiendo y nunca le ha mentido a Blaine, se prometió que nunca lo haría.

\- si... si iría - contestó sinceramente pero sin la fuerza de mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

\- escucha... yo se que me amas y dios, yo te amo, aún cuando pensé que jamás volvería a amar a nadie, fuiste mi mas bella excepción pero yo ya tengo una vida hecha, tu en cambio tienes mucho que vivir por tu propia cuenta, sin este viejo para estar a tu lado

\- no digas eso, yo te necesito a mi lado

\- no para crecer, Kurt. No quisiera que te fueras, pero no voy a pedirtelo porque se lo importante que es esto para ti aunque intentes restarle la importancia que tiene, vas a estudiar la carrera de tus sueños, vas a hacerlo en la ciudad de tus sueños en la escuela de tus sueños y también vas a salir de fiesta, probablemente te emborraches en muchas y cometas muchas tonterías, vas a hacer muchos amigos y vas a conocer diferente clases de amores

\- no! yo te amo a ti

\- necesitas vivir esto Kurt y, si al final ese sentimientos no ha cambiado después de esos cuatro años entonces créeme... yo estaré esperando por ti

El castaño lo miró con lágrimas reflejándose en sus ojos - te voy a extrañar... mucho - le dijo y Blaine supo que lo había logrado, Kurt no renunciaría a la vida que merecía vivir, llegó hasta él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

\- y yo a ti, como un loco pero amor... es lo mejor y sé que en el fondo lo sabes

\- ¿porque no vienes conmigo? - preguntó Kurt a pesar de intuir la respuesta.

\- porque yo no pertenezco a esta parte de tu vida Kurt, es algo que debes vivir tu solo y entonces sabrás realmente lo que quieres

Kurt no podía rebatirlo, sabía que estaba en lo correcto pero dolía, dolía saber que Blaine pronto saldría de su vida.

Solo esperaba que no fuera para siempre.

* * *

**_Lamento que este corto pero con la universidad ahora me es mas complicado todo_**

**_espero les haya gustado, se vienen capítulos algo tristes y nostalgicos_**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**LAMENTO HABER TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO ES QUE REGRESÉ A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y COMO YA ESTOY EN 7MO SEMESTRE TODO ES DEMASIADO, SALGO HASTA LAS 3, LLEGÓ A LAS 4 A MI CASA LUEGO TAREA Y AH, DEMASIADA PRESIÓN, NO PODRÉ CONTESTAR REVIEWS PORQUE TENGO QUE IRME PERO QUERÍA ACTUALIZAR :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

_Cuando el adiós es necesario para el crecimiento de los dos, hay que hacerlo con heroísmo hasta el final_

Blaine y Kurt ya se encontraban de regreso en Ohio, ambos habían acordado no volver a tocar el tema por los siguientes días, el castaño estaba feliz por las vacaciones en París que había vivido, sin embargo, no podía evitar la tristeza de saber que dentro de poco se tendría que separar del que consideraba el amor de su vida aunque claro, Kurt intentaba ocultar su tristeza cuando estaba con su novio.

\- amor tengo que hacer unas llamadas ¿nos vemos para cenar? - le preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa.

\- por supuesto - le contestó y ambos se dieron un dulce beso, Kurt observó a Blaine irse a su dormitorio, fue entonces que Kurt espero en la habitación de Mason el regreso de este, necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba desahogarse.

Desde aquella conversación con Blaine no había podido estar tranquilo, no podía imaginarse cuatro años sin el mayor, sin su mirada, sin su voz, sin sus besos... simplemente estaba totalmente aterrado y deprimido ¿como podría dejar al hombre que ama por tanto tiempo? ¿como podría siquiera pensar en enamorarse de alguien más? pero Blaine decía que era lo mejor y quizá fuera así pero el no quería eso, el deseaba estar con Blaine y solo con el.

\- veo que volviste ¿que tal tus vacaciones? - le preguntó Mason sentándose en la silla de su escritorio.

\- excelentes... hasta el último día - dijo con tristeza.

Mason lo miró triste - ¿te lo dijo? - le preguntó, Kurt lo miró con sorpresa.

\- ¿tu lo sabías? ¿lo que el iba a decirme?

\- algo así me dio a entender... me imagino lo difícil que es para ambos la decisión

\- le dije que si, pero no creo poder irme

\- Kurt... escucha, soy tu mejor amigo y entiendo lo que sientes pero esto es lo mejor, tu tienes una vida por vivir, una que aunque lo quieras negar o lo quieras ignorar, quieres vivirla... tus sentimientos por mi tío solo te frenan

\- lo amo ¿que tiene eso de malo?

\- nada pero entiende... esta etapa necesitas vivirlo tu solo y si a pesar de vivirla sigues amando a mi tío entonces ya nada los separará - le aseguró además de verlo seriamente, quería que entendiera el porque la separación era lo mejor.

Kurt negaba con la cabeza - ¿porque el no puede vivirla conmigo? no lo entiendo, si me ama y yo lo amo ¿porque debemos separarnos? no tiene ninguna lógica, no tiene ningún sentido - reclamaba furioso con la situación.

\- porque el ya lo vivió, Kurt solo imagínate, cada día tu regresando a casa y mi tío trabajando, tu muero en tareas y el trabajando, discusiones por el poco tiempo, cuando quieras divertirte salir con los amigos hasta tarde ¿crees que será asi de fácil? solo "Blaine no me esperes a dormir" el no es un joven como nosotros Kurt, el se preocupará quizá se irritará y es todo eso lo que el quiere evitar, o en el peor de los casos te privaras de todo eso para no dejarlo solo y vamos, algún chico apuesto te atraerá pero no serás capaz de disfrutar quizá de una aventura porque te espera un hombre de cuarenta años en casa

Kurt estaba a punto de debatir pero se dio cuenta de algo, Blaine y el habían tenido pequeñas discusiones por motivos parecidos como que Blaine por su trabajo no tenia tiempo, ahora que ambos no lo tendrían todo sería peor... además era cierto, es claro que su novio se preocuparía por el ya que Blaine no podría irse de fiesta con él ya que no se sentiría comodo rodeado de puros chicos de entre veinte y treinta años, entonces cayó en cuenta de la única verdad que había.

No funcionaría.

* * *

Blaine terminaba de acomodar unas cosas cuando escuchaban que tocaban la puerta de su habitación - Blaine, ¿puedo pasar? - escuchó a Kurt preguntando.

\- por supuesto, pasa

Kurt entró y miró fijamente por unos segundo a su novio, Blaine pudo darse cuenta que algo estaba afectando al menor, así que espero hasta que este decidiera hablar, podía ver algo extraño en su mirada, parecía algo triste y a la vez daba una sensación de paz.

\- por fin lo entendí

Blaine lo miró sin comprender - ¿de que hablas? - preguntó confundido.

\- todo este tiempo había estado fingiendo tranquilidad, fingiendo que entendía el porque de tu decisión de dejarme ir... de terminar con lo nuestro, aunque sea temporalmente... en el fondo estaba furioso contigo

El moreno se había esperado algo de eso, sabía que había sido muy extraño que Kurt hubiera aceptado todo tan pronto, lo había notado algo distante en el viaje de regreso pero no había querido presionarlo, era mejor darle su espacio.

\- pero ahora lo entiendo, comprendo como piensas aunque no lo quiera así, ahora entiendo que separarnos es lo mejor para ambos - dijo conteniendo las lágrimas, Blaine se levantó de su silla y llegó hasta él abrazándolo. Kurt se aferró a él.

\- pero eso no evita que duela porque no quiero separarme de ti... tengo mucho miedo

\- amor... escucha, no importa que pase, siempre estaremos juntos de una o de otra manera, así te enamores de alguien mas, siempre estaré contigo

\- no quiero enamorarme de alguien mas... te amo Blaine y estoy seguro que nadie jamás hará desaparecer este sentimiento

\- entonces no hay nada que temer - le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y mirándolo a los ojos.

\- tengo miedo de que tu te enamores de alguien mas cuando yo ya no este aquí

Le confesó el castaño, Blaine lo miró con ternura - nunca dejaré de amarte, ni me enamoraré de otra persona... no al menos que tu decidas continuar sin mi - Kurt iba a hablar pero el moreno negó con la cabeza - dejemos que el tiempo diga ¿ok? si estamos destinados a estar juntos, al final volveremos a encontrarnos - le aseguró con una sonrisa que logró tranquilizar al castaño.

\- nos queda solamente un mes...

\- entonces vamos a disfrutarlo

* * *

_**¿Ustedes que harían en una situación como esta? Yo creo que es lo mejor xD me deje guiar por lo que yo pienso**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**NO SE NI POR DONDE EMPEZAR :/ BUENO, CREO QUE ESTO FUE LO MAS INESPERADO... PERO ES MI DEBER COMUNICARLES QUE NO SEGUIRÉ ESTA HISTORIA :( AL MENOS NO POR UN BUEN TIEMPO, AUNQUE TAMPOCO PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE LA RETOME AUNQUE ESE ES EL PLAN.**

**TODO ESTO ES CONSECUENCIA DE MI FALTA DE TIEMPO, ESTOY CURSANDO 7MO SEMESTRE DE LA CARRERA DE LIC. EN DERECHO, EMPIEZO MI SERVICIO *que son 6 meses* Y DESPUÉS MIS PRÁCTICAS *que son 3 meses* LUEGO VIENE MI TESIS Y LA VERDAD NO CREO PODER CONTINUAR CON ESTO.**

**LITERALMENTE MI HORARIO ES ASÍ:**

**DE 7AM A 2PM UNIVERSIDAD**

**DE 3PM A 7PM ES ESTAR EN LOS JUZGADOS**

**LOS JUZGADOS SON MUY RETIRADOS DE MI CASA, TANTO ASÍ QUE ESTARÉ LLEGANDO A ESO DE LAS 9 DE LA NOCHE :/ COMO PODRÁN DARSE CUENTA PRÁCTICAMENTE LLEGARÉ A BAÑARME, CENAR Y DORMIR *si hay tarea pues a hacerla* Y LOS FINES DE SEMANA NO PODRÍA ASEGURAR NADA YA QUE O SERÁ SALIR CON LA FAMILIA O CON LOS AMIGOS O SIMPLEMENTE NO TENDRÉ GANAS DE HACER NADA U.U**

**ESPERO VOLVER PERO POR AHORA ES UN ADIÓS.**

**GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO MIS HISTORIAS TODO ESTE TIEMPO, OJALA PUEDA CONTINUAR.**

**ATTE. GREY**


End file.
